Sway With Me
by jdmfanfiction
Summary: Ike, a business professor and hotel owner of the Miramar Playa, meets an unexpected woman that catches his interest. (Ike x OFC)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Huge, huge, huge thank you to negantrashlucille23 on Tumblr for this wonderful request/idea! It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I have been yearning to write for Ike for quite some time now. I'm mixing her request (Ike as a business professor) into the main storyline of the actual series. So, I hope you enjoy! I'm currently watching Magic City, so if anything seems too out of character or incorrect, please forgive me!

* * *

Sisi was a showgirl for one of the nightclubs called The Havana in Miami. It was famously known for the entertainment that she and the other girls provided. She was the youngest in the group and the only one who also was currently attending college. Though, she didn't mind. The other women treated her like she was their little sister so the relationship was tight knit.

Sisi was a student by day and at night, she transformed into an entertaining performer. The outfits that she had grown accustomed to wearing showcased her curves and overall fit physique. Many men that were in the crowd took a liking to her simply because she looked innocently naughty.

Though, when she wasn't going to school or entertaining, Sisi spent her spare time at nightclubs and dancing for _fun_. The nightclubs in Miami were always excitingly enjoyable and upbeat, so any night she decided to go out was never one she regretted.

Usually she wouldn't go alone, but tonight she felt the need to. So, Sisi dressed in a spaghetti strapped, sleeveless, sparkly black dress that reached her ankles with an elongated slit from her upper thigh downwards. Her hair was curled impeccably to one side, though her curled bangs helped frame her beautiful face.

After applying a lighter shade of pink lipstick on her lips, Sisi grabbed her clutch and left her small apartment. Her heels clicked against the hallway, exiting her building and hitching a cab on the way to one of the most popular nightclubs in Miami.

Miami was beautiful at night. It seemed as if the city had come alive once the sun set. The warm breeze brushed past her since her window was lowered halfway. She looked up at the illuminated lights, joy hitting her eyes.

Miami was always going to be a special place for her. It was as if she belonged here and after moving here a couple of years ago, she never wanted to leave.

Climbing out of the taxi, Sisi paid the man and walked confidently towards the entrance. The security guard looked at her from top to bottom and moved aside to allow her inside. Sisi smiled sweetly, stepping into the boisterous nightclub.

She quickly walked to the bar, watching as various men and women were dancing on the dance floor dressed in gowns and suits. Sisi grinned, hoping that she would find herself a dance partner for tonight.

Sitting on the stool, she draped her leg delicately over the other and ordered a scotch, waiting for the bartender to finish making her drink.

Suddenly, she noticed someone stand beside her. He was close, but enough to keep in mind of her personal space.

Then, Sisi heard his voice and she felt as if she melted into a puddle.

"Get whatever the lady wants and a scotch for me," he said, pulling out a bill that would cover more than enough of their drinks.

The man was taken by surprise when the bartender set down the same drink in front of the both of them. Sisi hesitantly took her glass, lifting her lips to the rim and taking a sip of the hard alcohol.

"You drink scotch," he said.

Sisi looked up at him. If she thought his voice would make her go weak, she was wrong. The sight of his brown eyes, slight stubble, and dimples were enough for her to lose all capability of speaking. It was as if this stranger captivated her and left her speechless.

Ike arched a brow. He wasn't sure why she wasn't replying. Maybe that was a sign for him to leave. So, Ike nodded his head once and said, "Well, I'll let you enjoy your night. I apologize for bothering."

Before he could fully turn on his heel to walk away, Ike heard her sweet, innocent voice.

"Yes, I drink scotch…"

He turned around to face her and smiled, flashing his dimples in her direction. "Not many women like scotch."

Sisi cleared her throat. She needed to flirt with him or at least have playful banter. "I'm not most women."

Ike chuckled, "It seems that way, doesn't it?"

Sisi couldn't put a finger on it, but the way he spoke and the way he presented himself exuded confidence, charisma, and sex appeal. Everything about this mystery man was intriguing and she wanted to find out more.

Sisi looked over her shoulder casually, biting her lower lip as she felt this man's eyes take in her features. Not only was he stunning, but he was a gentleman. He didn't dare let his gaze run over her body.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

Sisi smiled, "I think that should be okay."

Ike took a seat at the stool next to her, remaining calm as usual. Though, deep down, he wanted nothing more than to find out who she was and show her a good time. She was younger than his late wife, but no one had captivated his attention until he laid eyes on Sisi.

"I'm Isaac, but I go by Ike."

"Well, Ike, I'm Sisi. It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Sisi, huh? I like it."

She blushed, thankful that the darkness surrounding them was enough to hide the pink hue that tainted her cheeks. Sisi sipped at her drink as the tension thickened the air. Suddenly, one of her favorite songs began playing and it gave her the boost of confidence she needed to eliminate the awkward silence.

"Do you want to dance?" Sisi asked.

Ike arched a brow. "Dance?" He watched her stand from the stool. He did his best to keep his eyes focused on her, but the sparkle on her dress caught his eye. Ike noticed how the dress clung to her curves and the slit that revealed her leg was begging to be touched.

Sisi noticed where his eyes drifted, so she decided to act and gently take his hand. She led him to the dance floor, enjoying the way he towered over her small frame. Ike felt slightly uncomfortable, but when he realized that she wanted this just as much, he soon relaxed.

Sisi took his large hand and placed it at the middle of her back while one of her own rested on his shoulder. She bit her lower lip, staring up at him as their free hands were held against one another. As the song began playing, Sisi instantly started to dance perfectly with the beat.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play_

 _Dance with me_

 _Make me sway_

 _Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_

 _Hold me close_

 _Sway me more_

Ike cleared his throat, following her movements. He was captivated by her. Every movement she did, he tried to follow, but she seemed like an expert. Ike stared into her eyes as their bodies began to move in sync with one another. His hips followed her motions, slowly twirling her away from his body and back against him.

Sisi widened her eyes when she was twirled, instantly resting her hand on his chest when she collided against him. Their bodies pressed against one another and as the music continued to play and the sounds of laughter echoed throughout the nightclub, Sisi couldn't help but succumb to the trance that Ike was luring her into.

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze_

 _Bend with me_

 _Sway with ease_

 _When we dance you have a way with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _Sway with me_

Slowly, her mind made the crowd disappear and enhanced the music, but the intense gaze that she was sharing with Ike was prominent. Sisi had just met him and now, she was hooked.

Sisi took control and slowly released him, bringing her fingertips to graze his shoulders as she walked around his tall frame slowly. Ike followed her closely with his eyes, watching her every move as her touch sent shivers through his body.

When she stood next to him, Ike grasped her hips tightly and twirled her against his chest until her back was pressing against him. His hands rested on her abdomen and her hands were lifted above the air as their bodies moved against one another.

 _I can hear the sound of violins_

 _Long before_

 _It begins_

 _Make me thrill as only you know how_

 _Sway me smooth_

 _Sway me now_

Ike twirled her away from him once more, quickly following her in one long stride. One hand rested on her lower back while the other rested just above it. Sisi's hand immediately grasped his bicep as her other hand moved to cup the back of his neck.

Their lips were mere inches from one another as their bodies continued to move. It was as if they were stuck in a trance with one another, unable to ignore the tension that surrounded them. Ike breathed heavily against her, his lips grazing her own as they swayed to the song.

As the song ended, Ike and Sisi held onto one another and maintained the close proximity. The blush creeped along her cheeks once more and Ike took notice this time, allowing a genuine smile to line his lips.

Sisi smiled to herself. She didn't expect to come out tonight and have an intense dance with a handsome gentleman. Ike slowly stepped back, but his hand dropped to take her own, leading her away from the growing crowd on the dance floor and back to the bar.

"You're a great dancer, Sisi," he said.

"Only when I have a good partner."

Ike grinned, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he ordered another glass of scotch. When the bartender handed him his glass, he lifted it to his lips and took a sip, maintaining the eye contact with the woman that captured his attention.

Sisi stared into his eyes. She didn't need to say anything to realize what was going through his mind. She usually never offered men to come back and join her at her apartment, but Ike was different. Though, before she could offer, he interrupted.

"Let me get a taxi for you," Ike said.

"Oh, okay…" Sisi watched as he downed the rest of his drink. Within moments, he led her out of the nightclub and to the main streets of Miami. He raised a hand and smiled to himself when the taxi pulled to the curb.

He turned to you and tilted his head. Ike didn't want to ruin this by rushing it despite how badly he wanted to come with you. Instead, Ike leaned down to kiss her cheek hesitantly. He only relaxed when he pulled back to see Sisi smiling to herself.

"Good night, Sisi…"

"Good night, Ike."

"I'll see you around."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, climbing into the back of the taxi.

Ike shut the door and watched as she lowered the window. He smiled and looked at her, leaning forward just a bit.

"I'm _sure_. Good night."

They had barely spoken a word to one another aside from casual conversation, but the dance they shared seemed they had known each forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sisi, tell me about this mystery man," Vera grinned, leaning against Sisi's door with a robe around herself.

Sisi was fixing her make-up, glancing up at her friend with a slight blush without the help of the make-up she had already applied. It had been a couple of nights since meeting Ike and yet, Sisi couldn't stop thinking about him. "He's handsome… A bit older than I am, but an absolute gentleman."

"You do know _the_ Elvis Presley is coming tonight and you're hooked on _him_?" she smiled, stepping into the room and sitting on the small couch.

"Elvis is handsome, but Ike is just –"

"You always did like older men," Vera teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me finish getting ready. The show is going to start soon," Sisi smiled, standing up from her chair and walking to tonight's outfit.

"Fine. We'll talk more after," she winked.

"Okay, Vee. I'll see you out there."

* * *

"Ike, take a night off. You need it," Victor said, leaning against the bar. Stevie was working, serving his father another glass of alcohol.

"I think you should do it, dad. Elvis Presley's in town. Maybe talk to his manager about doing a show here," Stevie suggested.

"The kid's right, Ike."

Ike looked at the large window behind his son, staring at the blue pool water. He couldn't take his mind off Sisi. He had visited the same dance club the past few nights in hopes to bump into her, but he always left disappointed.

"Okay. We're staying for one show, that's it." Ike decided.

"I'm coming with," Stevie grinned. "The more people you have, the better your chances are at convincing Elvis to perform at the Miramar Playa."

Ike arched a brow, "Are you sure that's the _only_ reason?"

Stevie chuckled, leaving the bar for the other worker to tend to.

Victor gently grasped his friend's shoulder, squeezing it absently. "Put on your best suit. Maybe you'll get to go home with one of the showgirls tonight," he teased.

"Right," Ike rolled his eyes. "Class starts this Monday. Being in a relationship is the least of my worries."

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't mean you can't have any fun without the strings attached, Ike. I'll see you outside in an hour."

Ike nodded, looking down at his drink and downing it immediately. He wondered if he would ever see Sisi again, but he was simply hoping for something that may never happen. Instead, he stood from the bar stool and walked to the elevator to go to his room and get ready.

* * *

After an hour, Vera knocked on Sisi's door. She opened it without permission to notice that her friend had put on her fluffy skirt around the red and white corset. Her hair was curled impeccably to one side and her make-up was outstanding.

Vera and Sisi were always quite a pair. They worked well together and majority of the men in the audience always insisted more of them than any other of the showgirls they shared the stage with.

"You look great," Vera smiled.

"Me? Look at you!" Sisi laughed, slipping on her heels and walking to her friend.

"Elvis Presley wants to meet you and I," she winked.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Supposedly he's heard we make a great team."

"And I wonder where his imagination led to."

Vera playfully hit her arm before looping her own around Sisi's. They walked out of her changing room and down the hallway where the rest of the showgirls were waiting. "Oh, stop. Maybe he's a man who appreciates talent."

"Or a man who has a fantasy of having two women at the same time."

Vera rolled her eyes, "You're silly. Come on. Let's meet the man."

The rest of the showgirls surrounded the one and only Elvis Presley. His piercing blue eyes immediately met Sisi's and she blushed, stepping forward and extending her hand out for the famous singer.

"Sisi," she introduced.

"Elvis," he winked, taking her hand kissing her knuckles gently.

Sisi was taken aback. She still hadn't gotten used to the perks of this job and being able to meet famous people, but at the back of her mind, she couldn't get rid of the lingering thoughts of Ike.

Vera took initiative and introduced herself while Sisi tried to look like she was paying attention and listening to what they were talking about. When the manager approached the group, Sisi smiled and mentally prepared herself for the amazing show they were about to put on.

"Ready?" Vera smiled.

"More than ready," Sisi replied.

* * *

Ike stepped out of the car in a white tux and a black bowtie. The Havana was seemingly packed since Elvis Presley was performing, but they still managed to get tickets to the show. He followed Victor and Stevie inside the venue, his eyes scanning the room absently. As they were seated close to the front, Ike relaxed and ordered a scotch from a nearby waiter.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the clapping from the audience began. He turned his attention the stage and let a small smile line his lips when he saw the many showgirls approach the stage, waiting for Elvis' arrival.

However, his eyes widened when he saw Sisi standing directly front and center with her hands at her hips and a large grin on her lips. He was fascinated, just how he was the first moment he laid eyes on her.

When Elvis approached the stage, he didn't get excited. In fact, Ike was yearning for the show to finish just so he could talk to Sisi again. The waiter set his drink down on the table, but Ike kept his eyes solely focused on Sisi.

She was beautiful, and there was no way he was going to leave this building without getting her number.

Elvis began singing, causing the audience to scream in excitement. As if on cue, the showgirls began dancing on stage, lifting their skirts while flashing a smile. Though, Ike couldn't take his eyes off Sisi. He followed everywhere she went on stage.

When the showgirls removed the skirts that were around their waist and stood clad in their red and white corsets, Ike knew he was going to have a tough time sleeping tonight.

Sisi allowed the sound of Elvis's singing to allow her body to flow easily through the routine. She looked at Vera and winked, her hands remaining on her hips. It was easy to get lost in a song, but her manager usually allowed her to have a solo along with Vera. It made the crowd go wild and also the performer.

As the rest of the showgirls dispersed, Vera and Sisi circled around Elvis, grinning flirtatiously at the man with the microphone.

Ike didn't have the right to get jealous, but he couldn't help but feel anger in his veins at the way Elvis was looking at her. He had come to The Havana in hopes to get Elvis Presley to perform at his hotel, but instead, he had another agenda and that was to talk to Sisi after the show.

"Dad, she's cute," Stevie smiled, pointing at Sisi.

Ike nodded, "I know."

Sisi swayed her hips, just exactly how she did when she was dancing with Ike and he definitely noticed. Elvis continued singing, his eyes trailing the backsides of Vera's and Sisi's with confidence. Once the first set finished and the lights turned back on in the main room rather on stage, Ike excused himself and searched for the manager of The Havana.

"I'd like to speak with one your girls," Ike smiled convincingly. "The two that were left on stage."

"Oh! Sisi and Vera," the manager grinned.

"Sisi, I'd like to speak with her."

"May I ask what your business with her may be?"

"Old friend and it's been a while since I've seen her," Ike nodded. He was good at working his charm and getting what he wanted, so this was no different.

"Down the hall. Second door on your left."

"Great. Thank you."

Ike pocketed his hands and walked down the hallway. As he stood in front of her door, he took a deep breath and brought a hand out to knock gently.

Sisi was taken aback at the sound of the knock, so she stood without a bra and clad in her panties, thinking it was Vera. However, she opened the door just as she pulled on her robe.

When the door opened, Ike was surprised to see her topless and her exposed breasts. Immediately, he looked away, clearing his throat and allowing her to cover herself. "Uh… _Hi_."

Sisi widened her eyes, wrapping the robe around herself. "Ike?!"

"Bad time?" he asked.

She had to laugh. "Kinda. Do you want to come in?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

"Of course, of course. Come inside." Sisi held the door open, watching as his frame entered her changing room. Once he was inside, she shut the door and turned her back to him to remove her robe.

Ike allowed his eyes to rake over her backside, clearing his throat as his eyes roamed her smooth back, down to her ass, and finally to her legs. He had to look away before some other part of him got too excited.

Sisi pulled on a bra and a navy blue sleeveless button up shirt and turned around to face him, biting her lower lip. "So…"

Ike looked down at her, letting a small smile line his lips. "So, you work at The Havana…"

"I do. You're here to see Elvis Presley?"

"I am, yes. I'm surprised to see you here too. Glad I decided to come out," he smiled.

"Is that so?" Sisi blushed, motioning for him to sit at the couch. When he did, Sisi sat next to him, bringing her legs underneath her as she tried to get comfortable. Ike had been occupying her mind for the past few days, so finally getting to see him was a relief.

"I should have realized you worked in this business. You're a really good dancer from the other night," he smiled.

Sisi could have melted right there. The sight of his dimples made her blush even further and she looked down at her lap, trying to force herself to remain calm. "I'm much better with a dance partner."

Ike grinned, "I wonder who that could be."

"Hmm… I don't know. I'm not sure you know him," she teased.

"Funny," he laughed.

Before their conversation could continue, the door swung open and Vera was standing there already dressed out of her outfit and into much regular clothes.

"Sisi!" she exclaimed, biting her lower lip when she noticed she was with a guest. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Ike shook his head politely, smiling. "No worries. I'm just about to leave…"

Sisi looked about ready to object, but Vera interrupted. "No no, you stay. I'll see you tomorrow night, Sisi?" Vera winked.

"Mhm. Tomorrow night, Vee. Good night."

The door shut behind her and Sisi giggled, standing up to pull on her pants and slipped into her flats. She looked at Ike who had already stood from the couch before he spoke, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner?"

"Tonight," he answered.

Sisi bit her lower lip. "Okay. That would be great."

Ike grinned. "Perfect. I've got a car out front. Let me tell the people I'm with and I'll meet you there?"

"Of course." Sisi led him out of her room and down the hall. They parted way and her eyes caught the two men he was with. One looked like his age while the other was significantly younger, probably around her age if not younger.

Sisi left The Havana and waited outside, chatting with the valet before Ike showed up and his red convertible pulled up immediately. He opened her door for her and smiled, "After you."

"Such a gentleman." she slid into the car and buckled her seatbelt, placing her clutch on her lap as she watched Ike round the car and slide in as well.

"All right. Where do you want to eat?" he asked. "Steak? Pasta? Seafood?"

Sisi shook her head, " _Burgers_."

Ike smiled and drove away from the club. He used his free hand to undo the bowtie and remove his suit jacket to place in the backseat. He looked much more comfortable.

"Burgers? That's surprising."

"Why's that?"

"You look like the kind of girl who likes to go out to fancy restaurants," he shrugged.

"I'm simpler than that. I love a good burger and a milkshake," she nodded.

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla, but with chocolate sprinkles on top of the whipped cream."

Ike laughed quietly, "You know what you want."

"Definitely," she winked.

Ike pulled into a neighborhood diner and climbed out of the car. It was later than usual, so it wasn't as busy. He held her door open for her and extended a hand for her to take. Sisi smiled, taking note of how relaxed he looked now that he wasn't wearing his blazer or bowtie. His shirt had a few buttons undone at the top and she couldn't help but notice the peek of his chest hair.

She quickly took his hand and smiled, walking inside the diner and into a small booth near the window.

"I know what I want to get," she grinned.

"Already?"

"Mhm. Bacon cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake."

Ike smiled. He loved that a woman wasn't afraid to eat in front of a man. Despite her small figure compared to his, he would have expected her to focus on her physique rather than how good the food may be.

"You know what? I'll get the same." he smiled.

After telling the waiter their order, Ike looked over at Sisi and felt her foot brush against the inside of his leg. He arched a brow and cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"So, how long have you worked at The Havana?" he asked.

"Two years now. Helps me with the bills and also for school."

Ike arched a brow, "You're in school?"

"Currently in my third year for business," she smiled.

"Want to start your own business one day?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. I love taking pictures, so maybe become a renowned photographer with a well-known business for my clients."

Ike nodded with interest, making a mental note to remember that piece of information later. Despite the attraction he felt towards her, their age difference couldn't go unnoticed, but he didn't mind. Sisi held herself on a high standard and she acted very mature for her age.

"That's interesting. So, you're a showgirl at night and a student during the day? You're a hardworker. I like that," he smiled.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow, right? I also take photos for anyone that's willing, so that's extra money for me."

Ike was enamored by her. Since his wife's death, no one had caught his interest, but after one night of dancing, Ike was hooked on Sisi. He wanted to know more about her, spend more time with her, and ultimately, he wanted her all to himself.

When their food arrived, Ike and Sisi alternated between talking amongst one another about their personal lives. Sisi found out that Ike was a father of three and his wife had died just a few years ago. The younger man he was with tonight was indeed, his eldest son and Sisi was just a few years older than he was.

Ike found out that Sisi's parents didn't approve of her lifestyle of being a showgirl to pay for school, so her relationship with her family was a bit limited. She didn't mind though. Being a showgirl wasn't going to last forever anyway.

After the late dinner, Sisi was ready to grab her wallet before Ike shook his head. "It's on me."

"Once again, you're proving to be quite the gentleman."

Ike smiled, "A beautiful woman should be treated with the utmost respect."

"Lucky me… I've found a good one," she winked.

Ike laughed quietly, standing from the booth and taking her hand gently. He led her to his car and looked down at her for a moment, staring into her eyes.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Sisi nodded, "Yeah…"

The entire ride to her apartment was filled with sexual tension. She would glance at him and allow her eyes to linger over his frame, stopping at his natural bulge from within his suit pants. Ike's arm was resting between them and he would occasionally brush against her leg, glancing at her with a small smile.

Once at her apartment, Ike decided to walk her to her door. She unlocked it and turned around to kiss Ike's cheek, pulling back with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you for dinner," she said.

"Thank _you_ for agreeing to go with me."

Ike bit his lower lip, his eyes deviating to her lips. Sisi slowly leaned forward, feeling Ike's hand cup her cheek lightly. After a few lingering moments, Ike bent down to press his lips against her own. It had been so long since he had been intimate with a woman, but he knew that he wanted to take his time with her.

Sisi slowly moved their lips together, resting her hands on his broad chest as he stepped forward to press her back against her door. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue dart out to flick against the roof of her mouth. She whimpered, gripping onto his dress shirt before she finally pulled away to catch her breath.

"Mmm," he smiled, looking down at her with a natural twinkle in his gorgeous brown orbs.

"I'd ask for you to come in, but I'm not that kind of girl," she whispered.

"I know… However, may I ask if I can get your number?"

Sisi smiled. "Of course."

After exchanging numbers, Ike leaned down to peck her lips before he pulled away.

"Good night, Sisi."

"Good night, Ike."

"I'll call tomorrow," he promised.

"And I'll be waiting," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Finally, we're to the good part where we see Ike as a professor ;-)

* * *

Sisi knew she couldn't get distracted once school started. She had one year left before graduating, but all she could think about was Ike and the wonderful kiss they shared the previous night. Since school was starting, she was taking lesser hours at The Havana to focus more on school. It was a good thing that her manager understood and was flexible with her hours.

She had a business class every day of the week and a few more classes that alternated every other day. Since entering her third year of school, Sisi was more than ready to take classes that had to do with her major rather than simple general education courses. She was finally going to be able to sit in a class and pay attention to what was being said.

Her business class started from noon and ended at two. So, when Sisi woke up early on the first day of her class, she decided to give Ike a call. Since their kiss, they had been talking to each other on the phone when they couldn't see each other. They were becoming closer and closer together without necessarily putting a title on it either.

After a few more rings, Sisi mentioned to Ike's secretary that it was an urgent call. He told her previously that if she really wanted to talk to him, then she would have to tell his secretary that it was important and couldn't wait.

Ike was a busy man, Sisi realized. He had other arrangements aside from managing his successful hotel. She was just glad that he made time for her when possible.

"Ike Evans," he answered.

Sisi grinned, biting her lower lip. "Hi," she replied.

"Sisi," he grinned.

"I know you must be busy, but I just wanted to hear your voice."

Sisi could hear him sigh. "Well, I actually can't talk much right now. I can call you later on this evening? Or better yet, we can grab dinner."

"I've got class tonight," she sighed.

"Late dinner?" Ike offered.

"I don't want to impose and you're probably going to be really tired and -"

"All right. Late dinner it is," Ike declared.

Sisi giggled, shutting her eyes as she lied back on her bed. "Sneaky sneaky, Mr. Evans."

"Well, if you aren't going to decide, one of us has to, right?" he chuckled. "I'll see you tonight. Would you like for me to pick you up?"

"No no. I'll meet you there. Less of a hassle."

"Sisi, it isn't a hassle…"

"Either way, I'll meet you there."

"Sisi…" Ike sighed.

"I'll see you tonight, Ike. Have a good day, okay?" she smiled.

"Fine, fine. If I have any time throughout the day, I'll call. Will you be home?"

"I've got classes all day. I'll be on campus."

Ike bit his lower lip. "I guess luck isn't on our side today, is it?"

She shrugged, knowing that he wasn't able to see her. "I guess so. Regardless, I'm seeing you tonight. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. See you soon, Sisi."

* * *

Sisi knew it was a bad idea to call him before class because now that she was on her way to campus, all that was on her mind was Ike. She needed to pay attention and listen to what the professor had to say, but she didn't know if she could take two hours of learning without being distracted.

As she climbed out of her car, Sisi pulled her bag over her shoulder and carried her notebook against her chest. She locked the car and began walking to her business class, trying to rid herself of the lingering thoughts of Ike.

She kept her eyes downcast, watching as her feet alternated from stepping on the pavement. Sisi missed Ike; she hadn't known much about him aside that his first wife died due to cancer and he was left with three kids and a booming hotel business. However, there was something about Ike that made Sisi realized that there could be something more to their new profound relationship.

They hadn't had sex yet, but they were still enamored by one another. They yearned for the other's presence and the added bonus was they were able to kiss and touch each other freely as if they were in a relationship.

Sisi knew that it would get to that point, but right now, she was enjoying the simple moments she shared with him. Late night dinners, long talks on the phone… It seemed too good to be true.

As she approached the classroom, Sisi noticed that the door was open. She stepped inside and noticed the professor at the front of the classroom with his back turned to her. She quietly walked to the variety of opened seats. There were a few other students already there, so she took the front row, center seat. It was a quick exit with the the opened amount of space in front of her and if she ever needed to speak with her professor, she would be the first one.

Sisi set her notebook and pencil on the desk, pulling her glasses from its case and placed it back into her bag. More students entered the classroom and she smiled politely; it was nice to finally be in a class with students that had the same interest as her.

Once it finally hit twelve, the man in the suit turned around and her eyes widened in shock. It was Ike. He never mentioned he was also a professor, but it made sense since he was currently running his own successful business.

When their eyes met, Ike grinned and licked his lips, fixing his tie absently. He knew it was going to be a very interesting semester.

He walked to the door and closed it quietly, not wanting any interruptions while he taught for two hours. Ike swept the classroom once more, holding his gaze for a few moments longer on Sisi. She was sitting in the front while the rest of the students were scattered in different seats away from the front of the classroom.

"Welcome to Business 101," he smiled. "I'm your professor, Ike Evans. Before we get started, how about we do a little ice breaker? Get to know one another," his eyes once more settled on Sisi who looked adorable in her black rimmed glasses.

"How about we start from the back and work our way down? Afterwards, I'll tell you a bit about myself and then we can begin."

Sisi couldn't take her eyes off Ike. He walked back and forth in front of the classroom, thoroughly giving each student his undivided attention. He even went as far as to continue the conversation to lighten the first day jitters.

Finally, when it was Sisi's turn, his eyes settled on her and he grinned broadly.

"And you?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sisi stood from her seat, removing her glasses and biting her lower lip. She waved to Ike and to the rest of her classmates. "I'm Sisi. Currently a business major, like everyone here. I hope to open my own business one day and have clients that love the photos that I take."

She glanced at her classmates and smiled, noticing that a few of the guys in the class were ogling her with smirks. Sisi cleared her throat and glanced back at Ike, biting her lower lip.

"Photos, huh? Are you an aspiring photographer as well?" Ike asked.

Sisi nodded. He needed to act as if this was the first time they met. Not only was their age difference a factor as to why they didn't go public with their relationship, but now they couldn't even be involved with one another since he was her professor and she was his student. It was wrong, but it wasn't against the rules.

"I've got a collection of cameras, actually. It's a big hobby of mine."

Ike smiled sincerely, "That's wonderful." He turned his attention to the rest of the class once more. "I'm glad that each and every one of you are just as excited for this class as I am. It's also great that all of you wish to start your own business one day, which leads me to tell you all a bit about myself."

Sisi sat down, smiling to herself. She slid her glasses back on and gave Ike her full attention. She loved to watch and listen to him speak. He was charming and a natural gentleman, but he was also funny and had a good sense of humor.

"I'm the proud owner of the Miramar Playa. At first, it was tough to get things going, just like any business. It's rocky in the beginning but if you stick it out, the results can be worth your while," he said pridefully.

A girl in the back raised her hand, causing Sisi to arch her brow at the tone she was using. She was definitely flirting with him and she had to do her best to keep her jealousy at bay.

"Yes?" he called on her.

"Are you also married?" she giggled.

Ike chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced over at Sisi before looking back at the young woman. "No, I'm not. Not anymore, but I believe that is a bit inappropriate."

She giggled once more, twirling her hair around her finger. "So, you're single?"

The class erupted in laughter. All except Sisi.

"Well, no. I'm not married, but that doesn't mean I'm not seeing anyone. Like I said, inappropriate."

"That's a shame. I would have loved to have my fantasy of a professor and student relationship come true," she winked.

Ike shifted uncomfortably. "Ahem. Right. Moving on."

Sisi sighed to herself, dropping her eyes to her notebook instead as she tried to tune out the rest of the conversation. She knew that she had nothing to worry about, but that didn't mean that it hurt to hear or see a woman hit on her man, her boyfriend? Either way, he was hers just as she was his.

Throughout the class, Sisi focused on his lecture rather than their personal affairs. It was difficult to look at him and not want to get up and kiss him, but she did her best. She also had a few moments where she rolled her eyes because the same girl from earlier desperately tried to get his attention.

Ike looked around the class, his eyes falling on Sisi and he could tell that something was bothering her. He had an idea of what it was, but he was going to talk to her later regardless. Ike found himself watching how dedicated and concentrated she was. Despite their relationship - if one would call it that - Sisi didn't hesitate to raise her hand and answer questions.

Not only was she an amazing dancer, but Ike could see potential for a successful businesswoman in her future.

Once class ended, Sisi took her time in gathering her things. She glanced up to see the woman giggle and lick her lips at Ike, but he simply nodded and didn't bother to spare her another glance. As the door shut and they were finally alone, Ike stepped up to her and pocketed his hands.

"Hi," he smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were also a professor…"

"It's only part time. I'm friends with the dean and I have a degree in business, so I did him a favor."

Sisi nodded, standing up and hoisting her bag over her shoulder. She bit her lower lip and began walking to the door without another word before Ike sighed, taking her elbow in a gentle grasp.

"Sisi…"

"I've got class, Ike."

"Yeah, in ten minutes? I highly doubt that. You know that you have nothing to worry about right?"

She shrugged, looking down. "Yeah. Listen, I've got to go."

"Sisi," he pleaded.

"I'm going to be late," she lied.

Ike sighed, releasing his hold on her. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Sisi didn't know what to answer, but she knew that she wanted to spend more time with him. So, she nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

As she was walking away, Ike called out, "You're beautiful."

She blushed, but she didn't turn around. Sisi left the classroom in a hurry and rushed to her next class; it didn't start for another thirty minutes.

* * *

Sisi assumed that they were going to the same diner they went to last time. As she pulled into the parking lot, she noticed Ike sitting at a booth and looking out the window as if he was waiting for someone. He was still clad in his suit and he looked too overdressed for a simple diner that he was sitting in.

Sisi climbed out of her car and entered the small restaurant, her eyes finally meeting Ike's. Once she approached the booth, he stood up and extended a hand which she happily took. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and allowed her to sit first before he slid across from her.

"Hi," he said once more.

"Hey."

"You okay?" he bit his lower lip nervously.

"I overreacted. I'm fine. Did you order?"

Ike sighed, "No. I wanted to wait for you."

Sisi nodded, watching as the waitress came to their table. She told her that she wanted a simple milkshake and french fries while Ike ordered a full meal and a soda. Once the waitress left, Ike reached out and took Sisi's hand into his own.

"You're not okay," he said.

"I am, Ike."

"Liar."

He shook his head and stood up, sitting next to her. Ike gently pushed her aside to give him room with her hip, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he kept her close to his side.

"Why are you lying?" he asked.

Sisi sighed, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "She was flirting with you, okay?"

"I know she was."

"I didn't like it."

"I know you didn't," he looked down at her and pecked her lips lightly. "There's no other woman in the world that will compare to you, Sisi. You're mine, okay?"

"But just because I'm yours doesn't mean that other women will get that idea… I mean, she obviously didn't." Sisi bit her lower lip, snuggling closer to him.

Ike sighed, tightening his hold around her. "Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me, Sisi. I like you, all right? I'm not going to ruin what we have here. I promise."

"But you're just so charming and handsome and -"

"And I'm yours," he finished.

Sisi lifted her head to look up at him, biting her lower lip. Ike kissed her forehead lightly and smiled softly. "But -"

"No more buts. I'm yours. You're mine. We may have to keep this relationship a secret until the semester is over, but that's what I've decided, okay?" he smiled.

Sisi nodded, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. He knew just the right things to say to make her feel better. After his reassurances, she knew that Ike was being serious. He seemed like a man who kept promises very seriously, too.

"Now, can we eat? I'm starving and I've missed you," he chuckled.

"But you saw me in class…"

"Not the same, Sisi. By the way, you in those glasses? Adorable."

Sisi blushed, looking into his eyes. "And you as my professor? Hot."

"You've got a fantasy of being involved with a professor, Sisi?" he smirked, dropping his voice.

"Maybe," Sisi winked.

"Tease," he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, but things will pick up! Thanks for hanging in there and being patient. I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Since the late dinner last night, Sisi couldn't take her mind off Ike. She was gaining more serious feelings for him and she didn't know if the feeling was mutual enough for Ike to take the next step with her. Though, despite the age gap, he was also her Professor. She found out that the famous Miramar Playa was owned by him and that he had three children.

Sisi had a friend that she met through class that lived at the Miramar Playa. She didn't know if that meant the two were related or not, but either way, meeting up with Danny at the famous hotel excited her because there was a possibility that she may bump into Ike. She grabbed her bag and things and left her apartment, heading to the lavish hotel on the beach.

After paying the driver, she climbed out of the car with her bag in tow and entered the hotel once the the doors opened for her. Standing in the middle of the lobby, Sisi couldn't help but gaze around in awe. Ike had really done a great job with this business of his that many have been flocking to. He even had Frank Sinatra sing at one of his ballrooms a few months ago. It was amazing. It opened her eyes that if Ike could do it, then so could she.

Danny Evans spotted her in an instant, grinning as he walked over to her. "Sisi," he smiled.

"Danny!" she returned the smile, wrapping her arm around his in a one-armed hug. "You're looking good. How's Mercedes?"

He blushed, looking down at the ground and bringing a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Still working on it, but we're getting there. We kissed the other day."

"Look at you, Mr. Suave," she teased.

Danny laughed quietly, looking over at Sisi with a shy smile. "Okay, okay. Enough. You ready to study?"

"Hell yeah, though, I'm a bit intrigued with this place. How about you give me a tour then we'll get to the serious stuff?"

"Sure, of course. Come on. Want me to take your bag?" he asked.

"No, no. I've got it. Thanks. Lead the way, charmer."

Danny led Sisi throughout the hotel, laughing alongside with her. To anyone, it looked like the younger Evans was hitting it off with a beautiful woman, but to them, they were simply friends. The attraction had never been there and Sisi always had her interests in older men; Ike was proof of that.

Once the tour was over, Danny was leading Sisi to the elevators to lead her up to his room to study. However, Stevie, his older brother, accidentally bumped into Sisi without watching where he was going. His hands instinctively rested on her hips to keep her steady, but she kindly stepped back and smiled politely.

"Stevie," Danny sighed. "Watch where you're going."

Stevie looked over at his brother and smiled, turning his attention to Sisi. Though, his smile just broadened and a flicker of familiarity flashed in his brown eyes. After finding out that Ike was the owner of the Miramar Playa, she realized that Danny Evans was his son since the younger man lived at the hotel like it was his home.

"You're from The Havana," Stevie smirked, turning his charm. "You were great."

"Thank you. The rest of the girls too," Sisi nodded.

"Yeah, but you're different. You're somethin' else," he winked.

Danny narrowed his eyes, looking between the both of them. He could sense Sisi's urge to leave, so he gently rested a hand on her lower back and stepped into the elevator which Stevie stepped in as well.

"We're going to study."

Stevie leaned against the railing, grabbing a cigarette and placing it between his lips. To Sisi, he wasn't attractive, but she did give Ike and his late-wife for birthing such beautiful sons. She was sure that there had been countless of women throwing themselves at Danny and Stevie.

"I didn't know you knew Danny," Stevie chuckled. "Why are you hanging out with him when you can out with _me_?" he winked.

Sisi arched a brow, looking up at him. "Danny's my friend and I'm sure I'd have a much better time with _him_ than _you_ ," she bit back.

The doors opened and Danny chuckled, allowing Sisi to step off the elevator. Stevie narrowed his eyes; he wasn't used to women turning him down. In fact, he had gotten used to the fact that he had more women than his younger brother. Following the pair out of the elevator, Danny walked to his room and pulled his keys from his pocket.

Stevie lit up the cigarette and looked down at Sisi, tilting his head. "Can I take you out? Give me a chance to show you that I'm much more fun than my younger brother."

"Stevie, knock it off. She isn't interested."

Stevie rolled his eyes. "What do you care? You've got Mercedes."

"I'm actually seeing someone, but thanks," Sisi smiled. She heard the sounds of the elevator doors opening once more and when she looked up, her eyes met Ike's. She bit her lower lip and blushed to herself, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Boys," Ike called, stepping closer to Danny's room. He looked down at Sisi, trying to hide the confusion in his face by masking it with an unfamiliar gaze. "Who's your friend, Danny?"

"Oh! Dad, this is Sisi. She's a friend of mine."

Sisi licked her lips slowly, extending her hand. "We've met," she replied.

"You have?" Stevie asked.

"She's my student," Ike nodded, shaking her hand slowly.

"Remember her from The Havana, dad?" Stevie smiled.

Danny arched a brow, holding his door open as he allowed Sisi to talk to his father and brother. "I'm going to clean my room up a bit," he told Sisi.

"Oh, okay. Messy room?" she teased.

Danny playfully rolled his eyes and stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him. Sisi looked up at Ike, trying to avoid his gaze before turning her attention to Stevie.

"Yes, I am from The Havana… You've already said it," she teased.

Ike chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't necessarily think back to that night, son. She's my student. It's a bit inappropriate."

"Well, you saw her dance. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, it was _before_ school started."

"I'm flattered that The Havana attracts all kinds of people," Sisi replied, interrupting the conversation.

Ike arched a brow, looking over at Stevie. "Anyway, can you go run down to the bar and cover for Adam? He's out sick."

"Again?" Stevie groaned. "Sure, fine. I'll go there right now and set up. It was nice meeting you, Sisi. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Of course. See you around, Stevie."

He grinned, exhaling a puff of smoke into the air. "And when you change your mind, I'll be right here. I can guarantee you a good time."

Ike narrowed his eyes, a flood of jealous rushing through him. "Stevie, _now_."

"Okay, okay. See you later, Sisi. I'll talk to you later, dad."

Stevie walked down the hallway to enter the elevators. Once he was out of earshot, Ike looked down at Sisi and cleared his throat.

"You're friends with Danny?" he whispered.

"We had a few classes together last year, that's all."

"Just a friend?"

Sisi stepped forward, resting a hand on his chest. She played with the end of his tie and licked her lips, "Getting jealous over your own son, Ike?"

"I just want you to realize that what we're doing is dangerous territory, Sisi. Not only because of the age gap, but also because you are my student," he reasoned.

Sisi sighed, "We haven't done anything but dance with one another. Stevie's right. That was _before_ I even knew you would be my professor, Ike. So, calm down."

Ike leaned down to kiss her forehead, pulling away gently. "I think it's because I want more," he admitted. "I want more and I know I shouldn't - we shouldn't."

"I get it. I understand," she replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed out. I'll leave you to it," Ike said, turning on his heel to walk towards the elevators.

Sisi looked over her shoulder to see if Danny had left his room and when the coast was still clear, she took his hand and turned him around to kiss his cheek. "I want this too. So, _Professor Evans_ , if you're free later, I'd really like it if you could help me with the homework you assigned," she whispered, "And also help _you_ de-stress."

Ike cleared his throat, biting his lower lip. "I'm busy until _late_ tonight, Sisi."

"That's fine with me. I'm a patient woman."

Ike smiled, deciding to agree. "I'll see you then. Go up to the penthouse at nine tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: SMUT!**

* * *

Once nine o'clock rolled around, Sisi took the elevator to Ike's penthouse suite. She was lucky enough that no one was escorting her, especially since their relationship was still under wraps. There was an incredibly long hallway leading to two double doors at the end. Walking quickly and quietly, Sisi kept her bag draped over her shoulder and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

She knew what was going to occur tonight and she couldn't wait. Sisi wanted Ike from the first minute they met and the dance they shared only heightened her desire.

Finally approaching the set of doors, Sisi knocked quietly. She waited for him to answer and she could hear quiet shuffling from the other side. Her heart rate picked up and when the door finally opened, Sisi bit the inside of her cheek to see Ike without a tie and his shirt unbuttoned at the top.

"Hi," he smiled. "Come in."

Sisi stepped inside, looking around with fascination. She gasped quietly when he took her bag from her, turning around to look into his eyes. She noticed that he was stepping into her personal space and they hadn't made it further into the suite yet.

"Let me take your bag. Do you want a drink?" Ike asked, leading her down the hallway to the dining room where there was a collection of alcohol set on a tray nearby.

"Um, sure. Do you have wine?"

"Of course. Make yourself at home," he winked.

Sisi nodded, venturing out into the large penthouse. It was much bigger than her apartment. Though, her eyes caught sight of the balcony and the amazing view that Ike had. Stepping out, she smiled to herself to see the moon reflected against the ocean. It was beautiful. She could only imagine how good the view was when sun was setting or rising.

She turned her head to look at Ike with two drinks in hand, following her out to the balcony.

"Beautiful, huh?" he asked, handing her the glass of wine.

Sisi took it eagerly, lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. She smiled to herself and leaned against the railing, her eyes staring directly at the moon. The sounds of the quiet waves casted a soothing presence that she found herself wanting to hear more of.

"It is… You're a lucky man, Ike." Sisi took another sip of her wine, glancing over at him to see that he was staring at her with his dimpled grin.

Ike looked down at her, downing his drink before he set his glass aside. He leaned over, stepping into her personal space. He wanted her more than he ever wanted any woman since his first wife died. No one had captured his attention like Sisi did.

"So, I've got to help you study, right?" he grinned.

"Oh, yes, _Professor_ Evans. I'm going to need tons of _help_."

Sisi took a large gulp of her wine and turned her body to face his. She stared up at him, her hands moving to rest against his chest. Ike smiled, moving his hands to rest on her hips as he stared into her eyes.

"I'll be more than happy to be of service, _Sisi_." he whispered into her ear, dipping his head to slowly run his lips across her earlobe.

Sisi shivered, shutting her eyes as her hands gripped his shirt. "Ike…"

He pulled back to look down at her. Their lips were mere inches apart and slowly, Sisi took initiative and stepped forward. Once their lips met, Sisi whimpered. She quickly darted her tongue out to flick against his own and he eagerly parted his lips to accommodate her.

Slowly, Ike pulled away, resting his forehead against her as he grinned. "You taste like wine," he chuckled.

"I want you, Ike…" Sisi whispered. "I need you."

"Say it again," he growled.

"I _need_ you, Ike."

"Need me to what?"

Sisi bit her lower lip and leaned forward. Their lips brushed against one another and she smiled, " _Fuck_ me, Ike Evans."

Ike groaned, slamming his lips against hers desperately. His arms wrapped around her waist and led her back inside his penthouse, leading her throughout the large space to his bedroom. His hands ran along her back and ultimately landed to rest on her backside, gripping it tightly.

"Damn, Sisi," he groaned against her lips.

Sisi pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders along the way, leaving a trail of clothes to his bedroom. Finally inside, Ike gently pushed her on the mattress where she sat at the edge. She brought her hands up his legs to the waistband of his pants, undoing the button and zipper.

"Wait, wait," he chuckled, looking down at her. "I want to taste _you_ first."

Sisi licked her lower lip, lying back on his comfortable bed. He quickly removed her pants, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly. He ran his fingertips up her smooth legs to the waistband of her panties, lingering for a moment as he smiled up at her.

"Ike…" she whimpered. "Stop teasing."

He chuckled, hooking his fingers into her panties and slowly lowering them down her legs. Ike watched as her sex was slowly revealed to him, shifting absently as he felt his pants become too constricting in one part of his body.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"You ask me this now? When you're inches away from where I want you to be? Yes, I want this, Ike," Sisi giggled.

Ike smiled, spreading her legs. He growled to himself, bringing his fingertip to lightly run along her sex. He chuckled when he felt her dripping wet for him already, groaning to himself when he easily slid two fingers into her tight, _wet_ heat.

"Goddamn," he groaned. "You really want this, don't you?"

" _Ike_ ," she moaned, tossing her head back. Sisi grabbed the ends of her shirt and lifted it over her head, setting it aside. She arched her back to unclasp her bra, tossing it over the bed to land on the floor.

Ike watched her carefully as his fingers plunged slowly within her, reveling in her tight walls. He watched as her breasts sprang free and used his free hand to reach up and caress a breast into his palm. He ran his thumb across her nipple, feeling it become erect against his fingertip before he delved lower to flick his tongue against her clit.

Sisi widened her eyes, moaning loudly as she kept her legs spread for him. Ike's fingers continued to move within her, but it was short-lived when he pulled it out to reveal his fingers slick with her wetness. He parted her lips and stared up at her, latching his lips onto her clit which elicited another loud moan from Sisi.

Ike kept his eyes focused on her, watching her reactions carefully. After sucking on her clit, Ike decided to move his lips towards her soaking entrance. He ran his tongue along the opening, tasting her for the first time. He groaned, his eyes fluttering at her sweet taste before delving his tongue deep within her. He used his fingers to circle her clit simultaneously, his tongue grazing her inner walls delicately.

"Ike, oh my god," she moaned, moving a hand down to rest over his on her breast. He squeezed tightly, causing her back to arch for more. "Please, please…"

Ike smirked at her pleading, pulling back to plunge two fingers back into her opening. He paid more attention to her clit, sucking on it while his fingers thrust in and out of her depths. He could tell she was close from the way her body was beginning to tremble.

Soon enough, her walls tightened and her toes curled. Sisi's eyes shut tightly as a sudden wave of pleasure rushed through her body. "Ike!" she moaned, trying to push him away from her sensitive sex.

Ike growled, shaking his head as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her legs to keep them spread apart as he kept his head delved between her legs despite her need to get a breath. He reveled in her sweet taste, lapping her leaking juices from the sudden climax.

Sisi didn't know if she could continue. She already felt spent and her body was already sensitive. One touch and she was sure she was going to come undone.

Ike stood up, licking his lips slowly. "Mmm, you taste so goddamn good, Sisi."

She blushed, "You're really good at that."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, baby," Ike winked.

He began unbuttoning his shirt as his eyes raked over her naked body. Ike cleared his throat, watching her chest rise and fall with each slow breath that she took. Once his shirt was undone, he slid it off his body and pushed his pants down to his ankles. He quickly removed his boxers as his manhood sprang free, throbbing and leaking at the tip.

Sisi licked her lips. She thought she couldn't handle anymore, but at the sight of Ike's girth, she wanted more. She sat up, looking up at him as he remained standing. She was perfectly in line with his cock so she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his leaking tip, tasting him for the first time.

Ike growled, not expecting it at all. He reached down to hold her hair back away from her face as he watched her slowly begin to bob her head, taking more of his cock into her mouth.

Sisi's tongue remained on the underside of his manhood, feeling his throbbing veins against her mouth. She tried to take all of him, gagging in the process which only made Ike groan. She loved the sounds he made and to know that _she_ was the cause of it made that more exciting.

"Okay, okay, you've gotta stop or I'm going to finish in your mouth," Ike groaned, pulling back and looking down at her. His cock was slick with her saliva and he watched Sisi lie back against the bed and spread her legs open for him.

"I'm ready for you, Ike," she smiled sweetly, licking her lips slowly. " _Take_ me."

Ike groaned, climbing onto the bed and settling between her legs. He grasped his cock in his hand and ran the tip along her opening, groaning when he felt how wet she is. He teased her for a moment, running the head of his member along the slit of her sex, teasingly sliding his tip in only to pull out.

"Ike, _please_ … I need you," she begged.

Ike smiled, grabbing her hands once he aligned his member perfectly with her opening. He held them above her head and finally slid into her with the aid of his hips. He looked into her eyes, lacing their fingers together as he felt her grip onto his hands tightly.

"Oh god," she whimpered. There was a brief flash of pain when she felt her walls stretch to accommodate his length, but despite the pain, it felt _so_ good.

Ike moaned, his eyes hooded with lust as he stared down at her. "You are tight," he smiled. "Fuck."

Once at the hilt, Sisi lifted her hips to roll against his own, causing more friction to run through their bodies. Ike looked down at her and smiled, shaking his head and beginning his own set of thrusts. He pulled back slowly, but only to slide back into her depths. She was deliciously wet and tight that it was easy to slide into her, but the tightness provided a vice around his cock that was so pleasurable.

"Ike," she moaned, her nails digging into his hands.

At the sound of his name escaping her lips, Ike began a faster pace. He liked to be gentle, but there was something about Sisi that made him want to become more rough, more animalistic than what he was used to.

His hips began slamming into hers without mercy, filling her to the brim with each thrust. Sisi moaned repeatedly, hooking a leg over his shoulder to open herself up more to him. Ike smirked, releasing her hands to grab her other leg to drape over his shoulder. With both of her legs over him, she was more vulnerable and unable to move.

Sisi was at Ike's mercy in this particular position.

Ike slammed into her, reveling in the new position to go deeper. He groaned, watching Sisi's breasts bounce with each thrust. Her eyes had fallen shut and her mouth opened just a bit to let a series of moans escape.

"Sisi," Ike groaned, pressing his hands to the mattress as he pressed down against her. His cock slid in and out of her easily and as he looked down, he noticed that his manhood was slick with her wetness.

With this position, Sisi reached down and rested her hands on his thighs, urging him to continue his fast thrusts as she felt her climax approach once more. Ike took notice, looking down at her and holding the intense gaze as the only sounds that echoed throughout his bedroom were the sounds of their skin slapping against one another, their moans, and the occasional creaking of the bed hitting the wall.

"Come for me, Sisi… I can feel it…" he groaned, moving her legs to wrap around his waist. Ike lowered himself to rest his forehead against hers, breathing heavily against her.

"Ike," she whimpered, her eyes staring intently into his own.

"I'm right here, baby… Let go…" his hips slammed repeatedly into her without any signs of stopping. Ike wanted to bring her to another climax before he reached his own.

Suddenly, Sisi wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her nails dug into the skin at his back. Her legs tightened around his waist, her feet digging against his backside to keep him still within her depths as her body shook with pleasure once more.

"Ike!" she moaned aloud, her body convulsing against his.

Ike felt her walls tighten immediately and as she kept him still against her, Ike reveled in it. He slowly pulled out only to slam back in. He was close too and he needed to find release soon.

"Oh god, Ike…" Sisi moaned, shutting her eyes as she felt him continue to move after her climax.

Ike groaned, grasping her hips tightly as he shut his eyes and began thrusting sloppily and erratically against her. With the aid of her tight walls and her lips kissing along his neck, Ike pulled out abruptly and quickly released onto her lower abdomen. His body shook slightly and his breathing was rapid, but for the first time in a long time, Ike felt spent and satisfied.

He rolled off her, climbing off the bed to grab a towel to wipe his release. Though, when he came back, he watched Sisi dip her fingers into the white, sticky liquid on her skin and bring it to her lips.

Ike cleared his throat, watching her clean herself up with her eyes staring deeply into his own.

"You're going to kill me," he chuckled. "You're so goddamn hot."

Sisi still took the damp towel anyways, rinsing her abdomen and between her legs before she stood on wobbly legs. She gripped the edge of the bed before setting the towel in the hamper before walking back to lie with him.

Ike's arms circled around her, holding her against his chest. "That was amazing."

Sisi smiled, "More than amazing actually."

"Did I help you with what you needed help with?" he winked.

"Oh, definitely, and then some," Sisi replied.

Ike chuckled, leaning down to peck her lips as he pulled away with a slow linger.

"Get some sleep. You can leave in the morning," he said.

"What if people see me? What if your sons see me?"

Ike shrugged, "We'll worry about that _if_ it happens. For now, I'm tired and spent and I want you to be in my arms when I go to sleep, okay?"

Sisi smiled broadly, "Okay, Ike. Good night."

"Good night, Sisi."

"I'll wake you up in the morning," she teased.

"In what way?" he arched a brow.

"You'll find out."

Ike chuckled, kissing her cheek and allowing her to rest against his chest. He looked down at her, watching her eyes fall shut as his arms tightened around her.

Now that they were on their next step of their relationship, it was going to be more difficult to keep this a secret. Especially during lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning when Sisi felt the bed shift. She opened her eyes to watch Ike's bare buttocks move with each step. Though, the show was short-lived because he slid his navy blue robe on. Once he turned around, Sisi smiled and met his eyes with her own.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, walking back to the bed. Ike sat at the edge, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. "It's a damn good thing my daughter is not here."

Sisi giggled, leaning up to nibble at his exposed chest. "Yeah, that's a definitely good thing. I was a bit loud."

"A bit? You were screaming." he grinned, winking.

"All thanks to you."

"Mm, I still got it." Ike looked down at her, tugging the sheet away from her. He smiled at the sight of her bare body underneath his covers and leaned down to kiss along her neck, nipping lightly along the way.

"Ike…" Sisi whimpered, shutting her eyes. "Mm, stop, baby."

Ike smiled, pulling back. He looked into her eyes and gently pecked her lips. "Now, why would I ever do such a thing?"

Slowly, he kissed down to her jawline, placing light kisses along her. Ike was shimmying down slowly, grabbing her hands and holding it down to the mattress. He moved his lips down her abdomen, nipping at sensitive areas that had her shuddering from the brief contact. Once between her legs, Ike smirked and spread her legs apart.

"Ike…"

"Shh… I want some breakfast," he winked.

Sisi blushed. Ike released her hands to spread open her lips, growling at the sight of her pink sex. He leaned down, running his tongue gently along the length of her womanhood. Sisi whimpered, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"Ike…" she moaned.

"So goddamn sweet," he grinned. Ike gently sucked at her clit, causing her back to arch in the air. Sisi knew that he was a great kisser, but feeling his lips elsewhere made her eyes roll back to her head. She felt immensely satisfied and it was almost as if Ike knew just the right areas to lick and suck to have her writhing underneath him.

He kept his hands wrapped around her upper thighs, his fingertips pressing against her inner thighs. Ike stared at her from between her legs, his lips sucking at her clit. He enjoyed watching her come undone at his own doing. Last night had proven that he still had it. Ike was still capable in keeping a woman pleasurably satisfied.

Sisi moved her hands to his hair, allowing his locks to intertwine with the spaces of her fingers. She gently pulled, her hips arching for more friction. Ike grinned, pulling back to run his tongue repeatedly along her sex, slipping the tip of his tongue into her folds teasingly.

"Ike!"

He grinned, pulling back. Ike ran the tips of his two fingers along her entrance, slowly sliding it into her tight heat. He watched as her hands moved to grip the bed sheets and her back arching in the air once more.

"Mm, damn, Sisi," he grinned, pumping his fingers slowly. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Sisi replied with a loud moan, trying to squeeze her legs together. Instead, Ike shook his head and held them open, leaning down to suck at her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her repeatedly.

He could feel that she was nearing her climax. Sisi's toes were curling and her knuckles were turning white from the tight grip she had around the sheets of the bed. Ike quickened the movement of his fingers, sucking repeatedly on her clit. He flicked his tongue against it and groaned, the sounds of his fingers moving in and out of her wet heat echoed quietly in his large bedroom.

Ike knew it was going to be difficult to teach class when she was sitting in the front row now. All he would be able to think about would be the sweet taste of her sex and how tight and warm she is surrounding his manhood.

Then, Sisi elicited a loud moan as her walls tightened around his fingers. Ike grinned, pushing his fingers inside of her before pulling out to replace it with his tongue. He lapped at her flowing juices and groaned, holding her tightly against his mouth.

Sisi lied back, trying to regain her breathing. She looked down at him and smiled, watching as he sat up and licked his lips slowly. He leaned down, pecking her lips.

"Mm, you taste delicious." he smiled.

"I know… I can taste myself."

Ike chuckled, climbing out of bed to watch her gather her clothes. "Where are you going?"

"I've got class again today and I don't want either of your sons to see me here with the same clothes. They'll get the wrong idea."

Ike let his eyes eyes take in her bare form before allowing her to dress. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed along her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"We're doing this again, right?" he whispered.

Sisi giggled, turning around to peck his lips. "Most definitely, _Professor_. I'll talk to you later."

Ike led her out to the front door, pecking her lips repeatedly before reluctantly allowing her to leave. He smiled to himself and quickly changed into black slacks and a black collared polo. Slipping on his shoes, he decided to follow her quickly to the lobby. It was still early in the morning so he was sure neither of his sons were awake yet.

Sisi made it to the lobby, her cheeks a natural pink as she thought about last night's events and this morning. She felt a natural glow surround her and she couldn't wait to go home and sleep off the amazing sex she just had.

However, as she walked outside, Sisi bumped into another man with grey-ish curly hair and a sinister smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" she mumbled.

He grinned down at her, taking in her body noticeably. "Don't worry, darling. Are you staying at the Miramar Playa? I haven't seen you around."

"No no," she smiled. "Had a late night study session is all."

"Study session?" he arched a brow, looking down at her with a menacing smile. "So, you must be a student, yes? What are you studying?"

"Business."

"Ah. I'm speaking to a future business woman then," he chuckled.

Sisi nodded, biting her lower lip. "Indeed you are. Maybe it's time for women to take over the business and have the men just sit back and relax," she teased.

The man she was speaking to chuckled, but it was nowhere near genuine. In fact, he didn't seem at all amused by her words. "Right."

Just as she was going to leave, Ike approached the two of them with arched brows. He glanced in the direction of the other man before turning to look at Sisi to make sure she was okay.

"Ah, Isaac. Just the man I wanted to see."

"Ben, it's a bit too early and–"

"Nonsense. It's never too early for business," he winked, looking down at Sisi.

"I didn't know you talked business before the sun even came up, Ben."

"What can I say? I'm a man of many surprises."

Sisi cleared her throat. She could feel the tension between both men. Instead, she pointed to the car that was waiting for her.

"I better go…"

"I never caught your name, sweetheart." Ben grinned.

Ike tightened his jaw, glancing over at Sisi.

"Um, it's Sisi."

Ben took her hand, kissing her knuckles. He glanced over at Ike to see that his eyes were narrowed and his jaw tight. He looked between Sisi and Ike and grinned. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Ben Diamond, darling."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Diamond." Sisi turned to Ike and smiled sweetly. "Professor Evans… I'll see you in class."

"Of course, Sisi. Get home safe, all right?"

"I will. Thank you."

Just as Sisi was leaving, she heard Ben's words.

"Involving yourself in a little professor and student relationship, are you, Ike?" he grinned.

"He was just tutoring me," Sisi spoke up, clearing her throat as both Ben and Ike turned in her direction.

"I'm sure that's just what it is, sweetheart," Ben laughed. "Tutoring… That's what you kids call it nowadays?"

"Ben, this has nothing to do with her. Come on. I'll get you a cup of coffee," Ike said, trying to derail his attention elsewhere.

Ben narrowed his eyes, staring at Sisi. He made it obvious that his eyes were trailing every inch of her body and Sisi didn't like it. Quickly, she moved to the back of the car and told the driver the address to her apartment. Glancing out the window, she made eye contact with Ike who looked apologetic.

"You had sex with _her_?" Ben grinned.

"Ben–"

"What? You can't admit it? If I were you, I'd never leave her out of my goddamn sight. Do you think she'll love to be Mrs. Diamond Number Three?"

Ike tightened his jaw. "No. She wouldn't."

"Maybe I'll ask her next time. I mean, after all, she is just your student right?"

Ike shook his head, motioning inside of his hotel. "Leave her out of this."

"She's sexy, Isaac. Did you see the way she looks at you? It's like she's undressing you with her eyes," Ben laughed, stepping into the hotel.

Ike pocketed his hands. He made a mental note to call Sisi later to apologize for Ben's rude behavior. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, watching the car drive away with Sisi inside of it.

He didn't want anyone to know about his relationship with her, but now it was possible that the most dangerous man in Miami was aware of the secret affair.

At this point, Ben had the upper hand and Ike needed to regain control.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: SMUT!**

* * *

Sisi found herself going back to the Miramar Playa to have lunch with Ike. She sneakily went to his office without either Danny or Stevie noticing her. At the sight of Ike sitting at his desk, she blushed which prompted Ike to arch a brow. He was taking a call, so he simply motioned for her to take a seat.

She nodded and sat down, draping her leg over the other. Her eyes ran across Ike's features, biting her lower lip. He looked a bit stressed out, so she decided to stand up from her seat and shut the blinds to prevent outsiders from looking inside his office.

Ike continued to talk into the phone, turning in his seat to watch Sisi with confused eyes. Though, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander along her frame. She was wearing black pants that reached her ankle and a tucked in, high collared white tank-top.

Sisi turned to look at him, biting her lower lip. She walked to his desk, standing behind his chair as her hands ran down the front of his chest and back up to his shoulders. Ike leaned back against her touch, shutting his eyes as the person he was talking to had become an afterthought.

"Yeah. I'll call you later, all right? Something came up."

Sisi giggled, covering her mouth. Once Ike hung up the phone, he swiveled in his seat and rested his hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you relax." she smiled, leaning down to peck his lips. "You look stressed."

He shrugged, "Nothing that I can't handle. Listen… I wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn't know Ben was going to stop by and if I had, I wouldn't—"

Sisi shook her head, running her hands through his hair slowly. "Don't. It's fine. It's business, right?"

"Well, yes, but he had no right to look at you the way he did."

"He knows, doesn't he?" Sisi asked, looking down at Ike.

He sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Apparently he noticed the way you were looking at me. He's a smart man, but he's dangerous, Sisi."

"How dangerous?" she arched a brow. "If he's your business partner, Ike, I don't think you should be warning _me_."

"He just is. He knows about us and for right now, we have to keep a distance, all right? You can't keep coming here anymore." Ike sighed, pulling her onto his lap.

"But—"

"I'll just go to your apartment," he nodded. "We'll work something out, but I don't want Ben anywhere near you."

Sisi nodded, looking into his eyes. "You're really stressed, Ike."

"Perks of running a hotel," he laughed, pecking her lips.

"Since this is the last time I'll be here, how about we go ahead and eat lunch? It looks like you need a break from all this hard work," she smiled.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you."

Sisi stood from his lap and grabbed the bag of food. She revealed two small plates of food that she cooked and set it in front of Ike, grabbing the chair to sit next to him. Ike shook his head and reached for her hand instead, pulling her back onto his lap.

"You sit here," he smiled.

"Fine by me."

The two ate quietly and Sisi could tell just how stressed Ike was. His eyes would wander around his office and occasionally, she found him staring mindlessly at his desk. She could sense that his mind was turning at the lingering thoughts in his mind.

After she finished, Sisi stood from his lap to throw the trash away. Ike finished as well, and she gently pushed on his chest to make him sit back down.

"I'll throw it away for you," she smiled.

"You're spoiling me, Sisi."

She didn't respond. Instead, Sisi simply giggled and tossed their trash away. She walked towards him and bit her lower lip, running her hands down his chest when she bent down.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to get your mind off some things," Sisi suggested.

"It's not that easy…"

"May I help?"

"How?"

Sisi grinned, kneeling down in front of him. Ike cleared his throat, looking down at her as he felt his manhood slowly stir at the sight of her on her knees. She reached forward and began to undo the buckle on his belt, taking her time as Sisi kept her eyes focused on his.

"You don't have to, Sisi…"

"I know. I _want_ to. Besides, you did this for me this morning. I figured I'd return the favor."

Ike growled, watching as she undid the button on his pants and began to unzip the zipper. Once opened, it relieved a bit of pressure against his growing bulge. She tugged at the waistband of his pants and lowered it down with his boxers to reveal his manhood.

"Mmm…" she grinned.

"Sisi…" Ike groaned, feeling her hand wrap around his cock. He gripped the armrests of his chair tightly, watching her closely.

Slowly, Sisi leaned forward on her knees and wrapped her lips around his leaking tip. She kept her eyes solely focused on his, her tongue lapping around his rounded tip as her hand stroked the rest of his length.

Ike's groans filled the large room. He leaned back against his chair and used a free a hand to hold Sisi's hair back.

"Goddammit," he growled, lifting his hips slightly for Sisi to take more of him.

Sisi grinned and pulled back from him. She stared into his eyes before parting her lips to take more of his manhood into her mouth. As she began to bob her head, Ike shut his eyes and leaned his head back, his hand gripping her hair.

"Holy shit," he moaned, feeling Sisi take more and more of his cock into her mouth.

Suddenly, he ushered her underneath his desk when Ike heard the door open. Sisi pulled away, his cock popping out of her mouth as he hurriedly tried to cover himself from underneath his desk.

"Dad?" Stevie called out, looking at him. "Danny and I have some news."

Ike nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah, what's up?"

Sisi smiled, wrapping her hand back around his cock. He jerked his hips, using his hands to gently push your own away. Though, Sisi shook her head and decided to wrap her lips around his cock and take him as deep as her throat would allow.

Ike let out a groan, causing both Danny and Stevie to arch a brow.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Y–Yeah, everything's fine, Danny. What—Mm… What did you want to tell me?" Ike jerked his hips roughly, causing his tip to slam into Sisi's throat.

She remained quiet, pulling back to relieve some pressure. She used her hand to stroke him rapidly, her eyes focused on his cock that was slick with her saliva.

Danny and Stevie took a seat across his desk. Stevie lit a cigarette and sighed, looking at his father.

"Senator Sloat is coming to town," Stevie began.

"I know that, Stevie." Ike glanced down to look at Sisi, narrowing his eyes as he used his hand to curl into her hair. He brought her closer to his cock and used his free hand to direct his length back into her mouth.

Sisi grinned, eagerly abiding his wishes. She slowly began to bob her head, reveling in his throbbing, warm length within her mouth. She kept her tongue on the underside of his cock, feeling the veins throbbing with the need to release.

"And we heard Ben came by this morning," Danny added.

Ike's eyes fluttered slightly, trying to focus on the conversation about business while Sisi had his cock in her mouth.

"I know he did, son. We talked business. We—Ah," he groaned, feeling Sisi take his entire length.

"Dad? Are you sure you're okay?" Stevie asked.

"I'm fine, Stevie. Listen, okay? My business with Ben shouldn't concern you. I've got it handled." Ike managed to muster, looking down at Sisi for a brief moment.

"He's a dangerous man, dad," Danny sighed. "If he's part of this hotel—"

"Danny, goddammit, I will deal with it. Senator Sloat will be here on vacation. We will leave him alone and show him a good time at the Miramar Playa. Right?" Ike groaned, slowly thrusting his hips upwards into Sisi's mouth.

"Okay…" Danny replied, standing from his chair.

"Just focus on your school, okay, son?"

He nodded, leaving his office.

Stevie exhaled smoke into the air, standing from his chair as well. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Stevie… Just a bit stressed, but I'm fine."

Sisi shot a glare, beginning to bob her head rapidly. Once Stevie left the office, Ike made sure that they were finally alone before he held her head in his hands and began to thrust upwards. He felt his release quickly approaching and Ike groaned, staring into her eyes.

"Sisi…"

She smiled in return, moving her head along his length without any sign of stopping. Suddenly, Ike thrust upwards and released his seed into her warm mouth where she eagerly swallowed every last drop.

Ike tried to catch his breath, watching her stroke his member as her lips latched onto his tip. He shuddered against her, smiling to himself. When Sisi finally pulled away, Ike tucked himself back into his slacks and adjusted himself.

"You're dangerous," he chuckled.

"Mm, you make me this way," she teased.

Sisi stood, leaning down to kiss his cheek. However, Ike turned his head and captured her lips, smiling immediately.

"That was a close one," he mumbled, pulling away.

"Well, you're relaxed now, right?"

Ike smiled, "Too relaxed."

"Good. I did what I intended then."

Sisi walked around the desk and grabbed her bag. Ike stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face against her neck.

"Maybe I can see you after class tomorrow?" he asked.

Sisi smiled, "I'd like that."

"And stay away from Ben. If you see him, walk the other way, okay?"

She nodded, "You got it, boss."

Ike chuckled, pecking her lips. "I'll try and call you tonight."

"All right. Don't work too hard, okay?"

"Oh, I'll try." Ike smiled, leading her out of his office with a contented sigh.

Sisi quickly walked to the main lobby, trying to bypass any suspicious glances. Though, when Danny caught up to her, she cleared her throat and looked up at him.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I just went over some stuff with your dad about his assignments. He's a tough man to contact," she laughed nervously.

Danny arched a brow. "You saw him just now?"

"Yeah… What's with all these questions, Danny?"

He narrowed his eyes. Danny watched her carefully, tilting his head. He could tell she was lying and there was a part of him that didn't want to believe it, but since Ike met Sisi, Danny noticed how happier he seemed.

"You're with my dad, aren't you?"

"Well, I was just with him, yes…"

"That's not what I meant, Sisi."

She sighed, looking down at her feet. "It's not what you think it is…"

"You're fucking him."

"What?!"

He laughed, looking at her. Sisi's face was red and Danny seemed amused by her embarrassment. "I mean, I always knew you liked older men, Sisi, but my _dad_? Really?"

"You can't say a word, Danny."

"Why would I tell anyone? He's my father. He'd lose his job at the University."

"I like him… A whole lot, actually."

Danny smiled, "Usually, I wouldn't be so open and accepting of my father's relationships, but he seems happier now that you're around. At first, I thought he was just having a bit of fun with different women, but now I understand the reason behind it all. It's _you_."

Sisi bit her lower lip, smiling to herself. "You're just saying that."

"No, really, Sisi… I haven't seen him this happy since my mother and—"

"We're just having a bit of fun together, Danny."

"Right." he grinned. "Are you sure that's it?"

Sisi playfully punched his arm, laughing quietly to herself. However, her eyes caught sight of Ben Diamond entering the hotel. She cleared her throat and immediately wrapped her arm through Danny's.

"Ike told me to stay away from Ben," she whispered.

"He's a dangerous man, Sisi. Why would dad—"

Ben grinned, catching her eye. He walked up to her and smiled. "Sisi, right?"

"Hi…"

Danny cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Diamond. I've got to escort the lady to her car."

"Such a gentleman. I'll see you around, Sisi?"

"Sure. Goodbye, Ben."

As she walked out of the hotel, Danny arched a brow and looked down at her. "You look shaken up."

"You and Ike keep saying Ben's dangerous. He keeps looking at me like—"

"He won't hurt you, all right? My dad won't allow it, and I won't allow it either."

Sisi smiled, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm so thankful for you, and your dad."

"You like my dad more," he chuckled.

"Maybe just a bit."

"Will I see you back here anytime soon?" Danny asked, opening her car door for her.

"Probably not. Ike says I should keep my distance. Ben knows about our relationship and that's bad enough as it is, apparently."

Danny nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll call you and we can grab coffee or something. Who else will I tell about my relationship with Mercedes?"

Sisi smiled, "When you get her, Danny, don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it. Drive safe, Sisi."

Sisi nodded, "Thank you for escorting me, Danny."

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

As she drove away, Danny looked over his shoulder to see Ben watching him carefully. With a swift nod, he entered the hotel and quickly walked to his father's office. Without knocking, Danny stepped inside and Ike arched a brow.

"Danny—"

"Sisi?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're with Sisi."

"It's not—"

"I'm not angry, dad. I just—You're happy and that's all I want. Ben saw her in the lobby. He was watching her while I escorted her back to her car, dad. Does he know?"

Ike sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He caught her leaving early this morning."

"She was here this morning?"

Ike nodded, "She spent the night."

"Figures. She looks like she was glowing when I saw her," Danny laughed.

Ike smiled, "She's a great girl. We're just having fun and I'm seeing where this will take us. I just want to keep her as safe as possible, so she won't be around here anytime soon."

"That's a good idea. Ben was staring at her with that menacing grin… What does he want?" Danny asked.

"He knows Senator Sloat is coming here. He wants me to see if I can curve his vote on gambling," Ike sighed.

"That's illegal, dad. You can't bribe a government official."

"Danny, I know that. I'm put in a damn corner here, okay? I'm convincing Ben that I'll do it, that I'll try and have Senator Sloat vote to legalize gambling. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Ike reasoned.

"Yeah, but it may hurt you."

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle, Danny."

Danny sighed, "He's dangerous."

"I know he is. Without the Miramar Playa, he has _nothing_. I have the advantage. Trust me, okay?" Ike replied.

"Okay… If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask myself or Stevie. You can't take this entire responsibility on your own. You're going to start greying and getting wrinkles," he teased.

Ike laughed, "I'm sure Sisi won't mind."

Danny shook his head, "She's my friend, and thinking about you two… It's a bit weird, but I mean it. I'm glad that you're much happier now."

"She's amazing, Danny."

He smiled, "I know she is."


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: SMUT!**

* * *

Since Ike decided that Sisi shouldn't come back to the Miramar Playa, he found it very difficult to wait for the next time he could see her. His mind was swimming of thoughts that surrounded Sisi. Ever since they finally took the next step and had sex, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Today, however, Ike was more than excited to teach. Usually, the Miramar Playa came first before anything else, but when he realized that he was going to be able to see her today, Ike dressed in the nicest of suits and styled his hair perfectly. He knew he didn't need to impress her, but there was that underlying need to look good for her. She was younger than he was, and there was always competition especially since Sisi was so beautiful. Ike knew he shouldn't let his insecurities play a factor, but Sisi was out of his league and he was just lucky enough to have her in his life.

Once he tied his tie, Ike flattened it against his chest and slid on his blazer. Ike made sure that Lauren had breakfast before he left the suite. It had become easier to raise a young girl since his wife passed away, but Stevie and Danny helped a great deal too.

Ike eagerly arrived on campus. He couldn't wait to see Sisi. He stepped into the building and walked directly to his classroom. Using his keys, he unlocked the door and turned the lights on after inputting the code to disarm the alarm. He set his briefcase down onto the desk in the front of the classroom and sighed, smiling to himself. His eyes zeroed in on the seat that Sisi always sat in and in just an hour, she was going to be there.

Sisi contemplated on going to school early. She wondered how Ike would react if he saw her waiting at the door, eagerly excited to attend his class. The other women in her class also thought Ike was a handsome man, but her insecurities disappeared when his eyes would linger in her direction. He paid no attention to anyone else but _her_. It made her feel special.

Sisi tucked in her dark green, tight fitting long sleeve into her light brown skirt. Her skirt reached halfway to her shins, but she secured the waistband with a darkened brown belt to showcase her curves even more. She slid into her black flats and grabbed her bag, making sure her hair was impeccably curled. Sisi never found the need to dress nicely for school, but now that she was taking a class with Ike, she realized she needed to look _good_.

An hour later, students were piling into Ike's classroom. He had written on the board for upcoming assignments and the lecture for today's class session. Every time someone entered the class, Ike peered up from his desk to see if it was Sisi. He was disappointed every time. Though, when he removed his glasses to rub his eyes, Sisi entered the classroom and sat in the front of the class like always.

She bit her lower lip, taking out her pen and notebook to place on her desk. Sisi waited, tapping the end of her pen against her lower lip as she took in Ike's attire. He was dressed in a black and white suit that fitted him so well that her mind drifted back to the passionate night they shared a few weeks ago.

However, Ike glanced at his watch and realized that class needed to begin. As he looked up, he caught sight of Sisi and immediately grinned. He was worried for a moment that she wasn't going to make it.

"All right, class. Let's start." Ike smiled, standing from his desk to walk to the front of the classroom.

He began lecturing, lingering near Sisi as he walked from one end of the class to the other. Ike projected his voice clearly and loudly for the entire classroom to hear, but she found herself imagining what it was like to have him whisper into her ear as he pounded against her.

She squeezed her legs absently, draping one over the other. Sisi could feel herself become wet at the mere memory of their passionate night and Ike took notice. He watched as her legs crossed together, arching a brow in her direction.

Sisi flashed him an innocent smile, biting her lower lip as she continued to take down notes that deemed important.

"So, we are in the chapter for marketing. Can anyone tell me how marketing is extremely important in the success of a business?" Ike asked, looking around the classroom.

Sisi glanced around, noticing that not one single person had their hand up. As she looked back at Ike, he grinned and pointed at her.

"What about you, Sisi? What do you think?"

"Um…" she answered nervously. Her mind was just remembering what it was like to have him between her legs and now he wanted her to answer a serious question that pertained to the lecture. "Well…"

Ike grinned, standing in front of her. He stared down at her, tilting his head in amusement. "Well?"

"Marketing is important for a successful business because it persuades the public, if done the right way," she finally answered.

Ike nodded. "Exactly. Can you give me an example of a successful business that uses marketing to their advantage?"

Sisi nodded, immediately thinking to her workplace. "Well, _The Havana_ does a great job at advertising their business."

"You mean the showgirls?" a student asked.

Sisi smiled, looking over at him and nodding. "Yeah. They advertise their girls in a great way that attracts men and women all over. In fact, Elvis Presley just performed there a month or two ago."

"What? No way!" the same student asked, grinning. "How do you know?" he asked.

Sisi licked her lips, staring up at Ike who looked a bit jealous that this younger man was intrigued by her knowing so much about The Havana. "I work there," she replied.

He cleared his throat, blushing immediately. "Well, that's—that's cool."

"All right. You make a valid point. Good job, Sisi," Ike interrupted, turning back to his desk.

Throughout the lecture, Sisi could feel the tension radiating throughout the room. Every time Ike's swept past her, she noticed the way his eyes darkened. Oh, she was certainly hoping he would take her back in his office.

"Class is over. Don't forget that paper is due next time we see each other. Have a good day, you guys." Ike smiled, leading the students out of the room. He spoke with a few on the way out, but when he made sure Sisi was the last one in the classroom, Ike shut the door and walked towards her.

"Need help?" Ike asked, watching her put away her notebook.

"I think I can manage."

"Not about that," he smirked. "You crossed your legs earlier…"

"Is that wrong?" she lied, clearing her throat.

Ike stepped forward into her personal space, dropping his lips dangerously close to her ear. "Are you wet, Sisi? Why don't you go on and tell your Professor just exactly what is on your mind?"

Sisi looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "That takes away the fun, doesn't it, _Professor_ Evans? Where's your sense of imagination?"

"Oh, I've got a good damn imagination right about now. In fact, I'm _imagining_ you bent over on my desk as I pound that goddamn pussy from behind," he growled.

Sisi grinned, "Why not make that imagination come true?"

Ike's eyes darkened once more. He straightened up, walking to his desk to retrieve his briefcase. On the way there, he adjusted himself in his pants and glanced over his shoulder at Sisi who looked ot be frozen near her desk.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Not yet," she giggled.

"Damn right."

Ike led her out of his classroom and down the hall to where his office was. Though, he was stopped by a fellow professor and Ike glanced over at her, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I know. This semester is going by so fast," the man said, smiling politely over at Sisi before turning his attention to Ike. "When are you going to invite me to your famous Miramar Playa, Ike?"

Ike laughed, "Tell you what, Adam, if you can beat me in a game of pool, I'll give you a cabana _half price_ for two weeks."

Adam grinned, "You've got yourself a deal." He turned to Sisi and nodded. "Got a meeting with a student, Ike?"

"Yeah. She needs help with this assignment I gave the class. I figured I'd do my job as a Professor and help her _pound_ out the details."

Sisi shifted absently, looking up at Ike. He glanced down at her, grinning to himself before shaking hands with the other professor.

"All right. I'll leave you to it. How about a game tomorrow night?"

Ike nodded, "Sure, Adam. I'll talk to you later."

Once the man walked down the hallway, Ike led her into his office. He unlocked the door and motioned her inside as he quickly shut the door, locking it behind him. His office was much smaller than the one he had at the Miramar Playa, but it was sufficient.

Ike walked around his desk to shut his blinds, motioning for Sisi to turn the lights on. She stood from her seat and walked towards the door where the light switch was near and flicked the lights on, smiling to herself. Once she turned around, Ike was already in her personal space, pushing her against the door.

"You were teasing me all throughout class," he growled, dropping his lips along her jawline.

"Says the one who— _ahh_ —told that professor you were going to help me pound out the details," she whimpered, feeling his lips graze many of her hot spots that littered along her neck.

"Gotta retaliate somehow, right, baby?" Ike smiled, dropping his hands to her waist and gripping it tightly. "I'm going to bend you over now and like a good girl that you are, you're going to take it from behind."

"Ike… I don't think I can stay quiet—"

He shook his head, placing his slender finger against her lips to quiet her. "Shh, Sisi… I've got some faith in you."

She nodded, staring into his eyes as her lips parted slowly. Ike grinned, sliding his finger into her mouth as she eagerly sucked on it. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze as Sisi's tongue lapped around his slender finger, her hands coming up to wrap around his wrist.

However, Ike pulled away and used his free hand to lift her skirt to her waist, pushing aside her panties as he used his slicked finger to run along her folds.

"Oh, you are _wet_ … What were you thinking of, Sisi?" he grinned.

"I was thinking of you fucking me…"

Ike smirked, pecking her lips lightly. "Mm, that's a good girl."

Sisi bit her lower lip, gasping quietly as she felt his finger slowly slide into her soaking heat. "Ike, please…"

"Please what?" he whispered.

"Please fuck me," Sisi begged.

Ike grinned, turning her around and bending her at the waist. Sisi's hands immediately rested on the desk as she turned to look over her shoulder at Ike. He was lifting her skirt to her hips, letting it rest there as he dropped her panties to her ankles.

"Goddamn, you look perfect like this," he smiled. Ike's hands ran along the flesh of her buttocks before pulling away to undo his pants. He undid his belt, zipper and button, wiggling out of his boxers and pants. It pooled around his ankles and Sisi took notice of his erected cock, leaking and begging to be put inside something warm and tight.

"You're going to stay quiet, right?" Ike asked, grasping his cock into his hand and slowly running his tip along her slit.

Sisi nodded, biting her lower lip in anticipation. "Yes… Ike…"

"Good." Slowly, he pushed into her tight heat and groaned. He watched as Sisi's eyes fell shut and her mouth slowly opened to let out a strained moan. "Mm, baby…"

Since they had to remain quiet, Ike's thrusts were slow, but deep. She felt every inch of his throbbing member within her walls. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her back as he thrust forward, filling her to the brim.

"Ike…" she moaned, threatening to become louder.

Ike shook his head and pulled her up against him, using his hand to cover her mouth and the other to wrap around her waist. Slowly, he began to pick up the pace, making sure not to make too many sounds as he felt her breath heavily against his palm.

"You like this, Sisi? Not being able to make a sound while I _fuck_ you?" he growled into her ear.

Sisi nodded, letting out a moan and Ike covered her mouth further to drain out the sound. "Ike," she mumbled, rolling her hips back against him.

"You're amazing," he grunted, bottoming out repeatedly. Ike lowered his hand to begin circling her clit, adding pleasure. "I want you to come for me, Sisi…"

Sisi groaned, trying to remain quiet as his thrusts became more hard and deep. With the added pleasure of stimulation against her clit, she began moving back against him rapidly. She was searching for release and Ike was giving it to her.

"You like fuckin' your Professor, baby?" he groaned, urging her to reach her climax.

Sisi nodded, emitting a strained moan as her walls finally tightened around his length. Ike groaned, pulling out of her immediately and slowly turning her around to push her onto her knees.

Sisi grinned, staring up at him as she wrapped her hands around his slicked member. She stroked him quickly as her lips wrapped around his tip, beginning to bob her head rapidly. Sisi could taste herself on his cock and she groaned, shutting her eyes as Ike leaned forward to rest his hands on the desk, pushing inadvertently further into her mouth.

She moaned against his cock which caused a set of vibrations to run through his body. Ike groaned, thrusting into her mouth and releasing spurts of white come. Sisi eagerly swallowed, sucking every last drop as she pulled away slowly.

Ike looked down at her and smiled, tucking a few strands of curly hair behind her ear. He helped her up and kissed her forehead, tucking himself back into his pants as he recomposed himself.

Sisi giggled, blushing to herself as she pulled her panties over her legs and dropped her skirt to cover herself. She licked her lips, staring into Ike's eyes as her hands moved to rest on his chest.

"Spend the night at my place," she smiled. " _Please_?"

Ike chuckled, "You've got me wrapped around that pretty little finger, don't you, Sisi?"

"I'd like to think so."

Ike smiled, pecking her lips. "How about I'll meet you at your apartment with dinner tonight? It'll give me some time to work."

She nodded, "That's perfect for me."

"All right. Let's go." Ike smiled, unlocking the door and shutting off the light. He was holding his briefcase in the other as his free hand lingered near her. Though, once he stepped out, he kept his distance and led her back down the hall to the front entrance of the building.

As they were walking to their cars, Ike furrowed a brow at the sight of Ben and his other men lingering at the parking lot.

"Sisi, walk the other way. Now," he said, glancing over at Sisi.

Ben was quickly walking towards them and two of his men gently rested a hand on Sisi's shoulder to keep her still. Sisi glanced over at Ike, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Ben…" Ike began.

"Yes, Isaac?" he replied, staring at Sisi with his usual menacing grin.

"I'm over here. Stop looking at her."

Ben chuckled, slowly bringing his eyes to the other man. He stepped up to Ike, narrowing his eyes while maintaining that grin. "I can look at her if I want to, Isaac."

"What do you want?"

"You know _exactly_ what I want, Isaac. Let's not play stupid. You're smarter than that."

"Okay, all right. Just—Keep her out of this. Let her go home, Ben," Ike pleaded, gripping his briefcase tightly.

Ben smirked, "Nope. Take her with us. We're going for a ride."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Name calling (derogatory name calling)**

* * *

 _"Nope. Take her with us. We're going for a ride."_

Sisi was sitting in between Ike and Ben, clearing her throat quietly. She scooted closer to Ike, looking up at him with fearful eyes. Ike reassured her by placing a hand on her leg and leaning over to kiss her temple.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," he whispered.

Sisi nodded, moving her hand to rest onto his own.

Ben looked over at the couple and grinned, lighting a cigarette as the driver looked straight ahead with a blank expression. Sisi tried to look around to see if there were any means of escaping, but when she caught a glimpse of the gun that the driver was carrying and the man in the passenger seat, she knew it was not the right time to play 'hero.'

"So, how long has this been going on?" Ben asked, interrupting the silence.

"What?" Ike replied, glaring.

"How long have you been fucking her, Isaac?"

"That is none of your business, Ben." Ike hissed, his hand tightening around Sisi's thigh absently.

"What you do is now my business, Isaac."

Sisi cleared her throat, running her thumb across the back of his hand. She looked over at Ike before kissing his cheek lightly in hopes to calm him down. Now was not the time for Ike to argue with the man who was more than capable of hurting them.

"It hasn't been long," Sisi answered.

Ben chuckled, looking down at her. "You see, Isaac… Maybe you should take some pointers from your little whore here."

Sisi widened her eyes, immediately bringing her hand to slap Ben across the cheek. He whirled his head around, bringing his hand to touch his reddened skin as his eyes darkened with anger as he stared at Sisi.

"I apologize… Was I wrong in calling you a _whore_?"

She tightened her jaw, fuming with anger. Ike squeezed her leg once more, bringing her back to reality. Sisi glanced at the two men in the front and remembered the guns that were clipped to their waistbands and with a sigh, she leaned back against Ike.

"I'm not a whore."

"Are you sure about that, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart." Sisi fumed.

"You're a firecracker, aren't you?" Ben laughed, exhaling smoke into the air. "Did you fuck her before this little impromptu trip, Isaac?"

Sisi was about to answer, but Ben shook his head and pointed a threatening finger down at her. "Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut. I'm talking to Isaac."

Ike cleared his throat, looking down at Sisi. He was upset that Ben was talking to her the way he was and obviously allowing his eyes to linger along her frame like she was some piece of meat. Ike hated it and whatever Ben needed, he was going to give him what he wanted.

"Yes, we did," Ike replied truthfully.

"How was it?" Ben grinned.

"It was great."

"Oh, come on, Isaac. Are you really not going to go into detail?"

Ike glared, tightening his jaw as he held the intense gaze with Ben. Both men were challenging each other and Sisi was right in the middle of it all. Instead, they were interrupted when the car stopped. She looked around and noticed that they were at a building that looked to be abandoned.

"Ike…" she mumbled, looking up at him.

"I've got you, all right?" Ike kissed her forehead and stepped out of the car once the door opened for him. He helped Sisi out and kept a tight hold on her hand as Ben rounded the car, smirking to himself.

"Let's talk business," Ben chuckled, slapping Sisi's backside.

"Do not fucking touch her, Ben." Ike threatened, tugging roughly on Ben's arm to have him turn around. "Whatever shit you have with me does not concern her, so leave her out of it."

Ben snatched his arm from Ike's grasp, stepping toe to toe with him once more. "I don't think you have the right to threaten me, Isaac."

"I don't think you have the right to touch my girl either, Ben," he retaliated. "Leave her out of this."

"And have her miss out on the fun?" Ben laughed. "No chance. Now, let's go."

Sisi held onto Ike, looking up at him. He kept her close to his side, following Ben through the abandoned building. Ike sighed to himself; his mind was running constantly at various scenarios as to how get out of this. He needed to agree with whatever Ben wanted just for her safety.

"Have a seat, have a seat," Ben smiled, motioning to the two chairs for the couple.

Sisi sat slowly, looking around the empty, dark room. Ike reached over to take her hand once he sat down, lacing their fingers together slowly.

"Ben, what do you want?"

"You need Senator Sloat to vote for legalizing gambling, Isaac. Do whatever you need to do, but make it _happen_ ," Ben threatened.

"I know, Ben. I already know all of this."

"No, you don't, Isaac. Do you think I'm stupid? I'm a businessman, just like you. Senator Sloat is coming to the Miramar Playa this weekend and you need to work that Ike Evans charm on him. I don't care what it takes, Isaac, as long as it gets done."

"Ben, do you know how difficult—"

"I do not care. He needs to legalize gambling or else _my_ business will go to shambles. You, of all people, know how important is it to keep a business running, right, Isaac?"

Ike nodded, glancing over at Sisi for a moment. "Right."

"Don't look at her. You're talking to me. I can have two of my men take her into another room if she's going to be a distraction," Ben offered.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have brought me here in the first place," she mumbled, glaring in Ben's direction.

Ben narrowed his eyes in her direction, shaking his head. He maintained a small grin and turned his attention back to Ike, walking towards the couple.

"Isaac, get Senator Sloat's guaranteed vote to legalize gambling," he said carefully, his eyes threatening.

Ike nodded, more concerned about Sisi's wellbeing than his own. "Okay, Ben. Just as long as Sisi isn't involved in any of this."

"Right. Of course. _Sisi_ …" he smirked, looking over at her. "Get it done, Isaac. I mean it."

* * *

Back at the Miramar Playa, Ike led Sisi into his office where he was pacing. She sighed and gently took his hand, turning him around to face her.

"Ike…"

"I'm sorry, Sisi… So sorry…"

"It's not your fault," she whispered quietly.

"It is. My father always said to never do business with Ben, and here I am… I just wanted the Miramar Playa to be successful," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

Sisi pecked his lips lightly, moving her hands to run along his chest soothingly. "It's okay… You do what you have to do. This place will thrive with or without Ben, Ike."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this…"

"Stop. You didn't drag me into anything. _Ben_ did."

Ike looked down at her and pecked her lips lightly before pulling away. "We can't see each other anymore, Sisi."

"W—What?"

"You're on Ben's radar because of _me_. If he finds out that we broke it off, he won't bother to come after you."

"Ike… I can handle myself."

"Sisi, Ben is a dangerous man," Ike reasoned. "We can't—We can't do this anymore."

She felt tears sting her eyes. She grabbed her bag and draped it over her shoulder as she glanced at Ike. This was a man who she could see herself settling down with, but he was so willing to just end their relationship because of a threat. Sisi knew it was dangerous nonetheless, but that didn't mean Ike had to give up on _them_.

Instead of replying, Sisi slowly walked out of his office. She heard Ike calling her name, but she simply continued walking. She kept her head and eyes downcast, not wanting anyone to notice her. Once outside, she hitched a cab and told the driver to go back to the University so that she could retrieve her car. Throughout the entire ride, Sisi wanted to cry, but she told herself that it was not worth it. She hadn't been dating Ike for very long so whatever she was feeling was merely infatuation.

Right?

* * *

The next class session, Sisi had arrived early. She watched as Ike walked down the hall with his briefcase in hand and keys in the other. They simply nodded towards one another and once he unlocked the door, Sisi decided to take a seat in the back of the room.

Ike sighed, watching her take her things out as he glanced at the door to make sure no one else was walking in. "Sisi…"

"Good morning, Professor Evans," she replied, keeping her eyes downcast and her tone void of any emotion.

Ike bit the inside of his cheek and nodded to himself, turning to face the board as he began writing with the chalk. Since deciding to call off their relationship, Ike realized just how badly he missed her, and needed her. Though, he couldn't risk her life. Even if Ben didn't harm her, there would always be that concern that it was a possibility that he would.

Once class began, Ike forced himself not to look at Sisi. He kept his eyes on the board or the book in his hands, but he didn't spare Sisi a glance. He ended their relationship, and he needed to act like she was merely his student.

Sisi bit her lower lip. Hearing him talk and seeing him walk across the classroom made her heart ache. She yearned for any type of eye contact, but she could tell that he was avoiding her.

As class came to an end, Sisi quickly gathered her things and retrieved the assignment from her bag. She walked towards Ike's desk and set it down, her eyes catching his briefly before he looked away immediately. She sighed, forcing herself not to shed a tear in his presence and quickly, Sisi left the room.

Ike watched her walk away, biting his lower lip. He wanted to go after her, pull her into his arms, and just hold her, but he made the decision to end their relationship. He didn't want her mixed with Ben or anyone of the like, especially since she was trying to create her own business one day. He thought he made the right decision, but somehow, Ike felt more miserable without her.

* * *

A few days passed since Ben had taken Sisi and Ike unexpectedly. The lectures had become a way for Sisi to become stronger by seeing Ike. She didn't know what she was thinking, but Sisi had hoped that Ike would give in and come running back to her. When he didn't, it broke her heart even more.

During the weekend, Sisi decided to give Ike a call. She just needed to hear his voice. Sisi knew that after the couple of days since Ike ended their relationship, she was in love with him. Everywhere she went, he lingered in her mind. Sisi found herself pointing out various things that Ike would have liked or restaurants that they could have both enjoyed together.

Most importantly, Sisi missed having his arms wrapped around her.

Once the secretary picked up, Sisi cleared her throat and spoke. "Hi… I'm wondering if I can talk to Ike?"

"Who may I ask is calling?" she replied.

"A student of his. Sisi…"

"One moment, sweetheart."

Sisi was put on hold and the other end of the line was silent. It felt like hours before Ike's secretary answered, but it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"He's in a meeting right now, Sisi."

"Right. Oh, okay. I guess I'll try him later."

The secretary sighed, "He's booked all day."

"Yeah. Duty calls, huh?" Sisi laughed sadly. "Well, if you get a chance, can you please tell him to call me?"

"Of course. Goodbye, Sisi."

She set the phone down and sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. Sisi knew that there was no way Ike was going to come back to her. He had more important things to solve than their relationship.

* * *

Ike was in his office, staring at Ben when his secretary notified him of a call from Sisi. Ben narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Ike.

"Trouble in paradise?" he laughed.

"We're not together anymore," Ike answered.

"Why not?" Ben arched a brow. "Seemed to me that she liked you a hell of a lot, Isaac."

"Some things don't work out, I suppose," he lied.

"Shame…" Ben shook his head. "Do you think I can have a chance with her?"

Ike tightened his jaw, his hands curling into fists. "Excuse me?"

"Ah. There it is," he laughed. "You broke it off, didn't you?"

"It wasn't going to work out, Ben. Leave it alone. She's the least of your worries… Mine too," Ike sighed. "You're here to talk about Senator Sloat… You're not here to talk about my ex-girlfriend."

"But your ex-girlfriend is just as important. Prettier too," he laughed. "Was it the sex? Couldn't get it up?"

"Ben, that is enough!" Ike yelled, staring at the other man. "I will have Senator Sloat vote to legalize gambling. After that is done, I want you out."

"Out?" he asked. "What do you mean by _out_ , Isaac? Please elaborate."

"Once gambling is legalized, do you really think Miami will _thrive_ off of it? You and I both know where you'll be most successful," Ike answered.

Ben grinned slowly, nodding. "I didn't think of that, Isaac. Good idea. Las Vegas is going to be a great place for me to call home."

"Do we have a deal?" Ike asked. "Once I get Senator Sloat to legalize gambling, I will give you your share of Miramar Playa's earnings and afterwards, our business together is _done_."

Ben nodded. "We have a deal, Isaac. Make it happen… _Or else_."

Ike tightened his jaw, shaking hands with Ben and leading him out of his office. Once he was out of earshot, Ike looked down at his secretary and arched a brow.

"Did she leave a message?" he asked.

"She did. She was wondering if you could call her back. I told her you'd be busy with meetings all day," she replied.

"Okay…"

"The poor girl has been calling here once a day, Ike. Either explain to her where you stand or change our number."

Ike nodded, "I'll handle it. Thank you."

* * *

Ben left the Miramar Playa after his meeting with Ike. There was no doubt in his mind that Ike could make Senator Sloat vote to legalize gambling, but Ben figured an incentive would guarantee his chances.

So, after finding out where Sisi lived (thanks to his friends who worked in the police department), he and three of his men went to her apartment. He wasn't going to harm her, but Ben needed to send a clear message to Ike. He may have broken it off with Sisi, but that didn't mean that Ben wasn't going to use her to his advantage.

Ben noticed the way the two looked at each other and realized that their relationship wasn't just sex. They loved each other and Ben knew it was the perfect chance for him to use Sisi against Ike.

Ben was going to get what he wanted one way or another. He was going to make sure of it.

Once at her apartment, he knocked on the door and smiled broadly. As it opened, Sisi gasped and tried to shut the door, but two men stepped inside roughly with Ben and the other trailing behind.

"Sisi, _sweetheart_ , don't fight it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, but the angst is picking up! Enjoy! :-)

 **Warning:** Violence!

* * *

"Sisi…" Ben smiled, gently patting her cheek to wake her. "Sweetheart, are you just going to sleep all day?"

Sisi awoke, staring up at him with wide and fearful eyes. She squirmed, realizing that she was tied to a chair. She looked down at the ropes and cleared her throat, tears beginning to fill her eyes at the predicament she was in.

"Ah… Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken. How are you feeling, darling?"

Sisi tightened her jaw. "I was just kidnapped by a psychotic murderer. How do you think I'm feeling, Ben?

He chuckled, stroking her cheek lightly. "Did Ike fall in love with you because of your sass?"

"Ike and I aren't together anymore," she replied.

"Oh, I know. He told me. Tried to play it off like he didn't care, but—" Ben shrugged, grinning. "He thinks I'm stupid, apparently."

"You are," Sisi insulted.

"I don't think you are in the right predicament here to insult me, beautiful. You're a bit _tied_ up," he laughed.

Sisi shook her head, turning the other way when she felt his fingertips run across her cheek down to her jawline and neck. "Don't touch me."

"Again, you're tied up, but believe me… I don't want a woman who isn't willing," Ben chuckled, kissing her forehead lightly. "You'll realize soon enough that I'll be a better man to you than Ike ever was."

"You'll never be as good of a man as Ike is, Ben."

Suddenly, he brought his opened palm to connect with her cheek. Sisi felt pain radiate across her face as she looked up at him with teary eyes, clearing her throat.

"I'm against rape, but I won't hesitate to show you who the hell is in charge here, Sisi." Afterwards, Ben turned on his heel and ascended the stairs. Sisi watched, finally glancing around the room she was in and realized that she was sitting in a chair in the middle of a basement.

There was no way anyone would find her, and when the door shut behind Ben, Sisi realized that the chances of her escaping had become nonexistent.

* * *

Since his meeting with Ben, Ike made sure to have everything accounted for when Senator Sloat would arrive at Miami. He promised the man the nicest suite at the Miramar Playa, and Ike would accommodate to anything he would like. The Senator, however, simply assumed it was Ike's way of showing a government official some good hospitality.

Throughout the week, Ike resisted the urge to call Sisi. The next class session was approaching, but he didn't know if he was ready to see her just yet. Though, at the same time, Ike wanted nothing more than to take her back. Ike assumed that Ben didn't have any more interest in Sisi now that they had broken up—it was exactly what he wanted: Keep Sisi safe.

Ike began to notice that Sisi had stopped calling the day of the meeting. Maybe she took the hint, but he knew her too well to know that she wouldn't simply give up. There were moments throughout the day that Ike found himself waiting for some phone call that he was going to end up ignoring. When the phone calls ceased, Ike was disappointed. His heart was already aching after breaking up with Sisi, but he didn't expect it to hurt this much.

It was then that he realized that he had fallen in love with her. Everywhere he looked, Ike was reminded of Sisi in some way. He found himself staring at the ceiling every night with lingering thoughts of the woman he had been enamored with.

The phone calls stopped and Ike wondered if Sisi had already moved on. The thought of seeing Sisi with another man broke his heart. He couldn't imagine another man having her in the way Ike had.

The following week, Ike dreaded going to the University. He didn't know what he would find when he finally had to face Sisi after a week of ignoring her. Though, when Ike started to feel guilty about his decision to end their relationship, he reminded himself that he only did it to keep her safe from Ben.

Ike made it quickly on campus, walking to his classroom. He noticed a crowd of students surrounding the door, but not one person was Sisi. He sighed, unlocking it and holding it open for his students to enter. Class was going to begin in fifteen minutes and yet, Sisi was nowhere to be found.

He wrote on the board, hearing the door open repeatedly as time passed. He didn't bother looking over his shoulder to see if she had walked in, but when Ike glanced at the clock and realized that it was time to start class, he took a deep breath and turned around.

Immediately, Ike's searched the crowd of students. His eyes had fallen to Sisi's original seat which was now empty. He furrowed a brow and continued to search the sea of people, realizing that she had missed class. He sighed, grabbing the necessary book for the class and asking the students to turn the designated page for the next chapter.

Ike sped through his lecture, and instead of interacting with the students like he did every class session, Ike simply read through the book and the notes he had taken. The class seemed to end quicker than usual, so when he dismissed the class, Ike sat at his desk and stared at the empty desks.

He hadn't spoken or seen Sisi in over a week, and he wondered if she dropped his class because she couldn't handle seeing him. She hadn't called either. Ike sighed, finally standing from his desk to head back to the Miramar Playa in hopes that his secretary would notify him of missed messages from Sisi.

Once he made it to the hotel, Ike handed his keys to the valet and smiled at the bellboys. He walked towards his office and when he arched a brow in the direction of his secretary, she simply shook her head. Ike sighed in disappointment and walked into his office, immediately taking a seat at his desk.

He stared at the phone, deciding to pick it up and dial Sisi's number. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her.

After dialing Sisi's number, Ike was met with an unanswered call. He sighed, dropping his head as he called two more times. Just like the first, Sisi didn't answer. Ike set his phone down and leaned back against his seat, his mind swimming with thoughts of Sisi.

Suddenly, he lifted his head to see Danny and Stevie enter his office. He arched a brow and clasped his hands, resting it on the desk.

"May I help you, boys?"

Danny cleared his throat. "Did Sisi make it to class today? We were supposed to have a study session a couple of days ago and over the weekend. She usually calls to let me know she can't make it…"

Stevie arched a brow, glancing between his father and Danny. "Wait a minute… You and The Havana girl, dad?"

Ike nodded slowly. "Yes, Stevie… Or rather, we _used to_ be together."

Danny sat down, looking at his father with an uncertain look on his features. "Used to? What do you mean used to?"

"I ended it."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Last week after class, Ben took us to this abandoned warehouse or building or something. He threatened not only me, but Sisi too. I couldn't have her involved, so I ended it," Ike sighed.

"Hold on. Dad, you and Sisi?" Stevie grinned. "I knew you had a thing for her when she first stepped onto that stage. It's no wonder why she turned me down."

"Stevie, while I'm glad that you're very accepting of my former relationship, now is not the time to talk about it." Ike rubbed his eyes, looking back at Danny. "She wasn't in class today either."

Stevie snapped his fingers, causing both men to look at him. "I overheard Al and Bel talking about some girl that Ben has been seeing… But it sounded weird, dad."

Ike immediately stood up. "What does that mean, Stevie?"

"I'm just saying there may be a possibility that—"

Danny cleared his throat. "We need to go about this in a smarter way, Stevie. We can't go assuming and then walking onto Ben's property pointing fingers."

Ike rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you propose we do then, Danny?"

"You let us handle it, dad," he replied.

"No. Absolutely not."

Stevie shook his head. "Dad, we can handle it. If Ben notices that you're suspecting him of kidnapping Sisi, there's a high chance that he'll keep her. Listen, Senator Sloat is coming to town this weekend. Do what you need to do, and allow Danny and I to do the rest."

"I can't do that, son," Ike sighed. "I can handle this alone."

"No, you can't dad. For once, let Stevie and I help. Sisi means a lot to me too, all right? I want her safe, just as much as you do."

Ike rounded the table and hesitantly nodded, wrapping his arms around his sons. He sighed, shutting his eyes and holding them tight against him. "Be _safe_."

"We will, dad… We'll have Victor and Vincent come with us if it'll put your mind at ease," Stevie smiled.

"Vincent… Bring Vincent."

Stevie and Danny nodded, pulling away from the hug. Ike stared at the phone for a moment, hoping and wishing that Sisi would just call, but once again, he was disappointed.

"We'll find her, dad, and we'll bring her back."


	11. Chapter 11

Senator Sloat was to arrive at the Miramar Playa that Friday. Ike had ended the next class session earlier than usual when he noticed that Sisi wasn't in attendance. Something didn't feel right, and Ike had an inkling that it had to do with Ben Diamond.

"Dad, stop pacing…" Stevie advised, lighting a cigarette. "Danny and I will have this handled."

"He has Sisi, goddammit. She would have never been in this mess if it weren't for me, Stevie."

Danny sat down at the chair near his father's desk, glancing up at him carefully. He knew that his father had fallen in love with his friend and despite the age gap, Danny was oddly comfortable with the idea of his father dating Sisi.

"When did this happen?" Stevie asked. "When did you and Sisi get together?"

Ike cleared his throat, sitting at his desk. His mind immediately drifted to the thought of seeing Sisi for the first time at a bar where they shared a very intimate dance. Ike realized it was in that moment that he had fallen head over heels for her. He never believed in love at first sight, but with Sisi, he was a true believer of it.

"I saw her at a bar… This was before I knew she worked at The Havana, and definitely before I knew she was a student of mine. I saw her and—She was beautiful," Ike sighed. "I loved your mother, but I had never felt this way about Sisi than I did with her. I saw Sisi and I knew… I was in love."

Danny furrowed his brows together in confusion. "Are you saying you had this sudden epiphany that it was love at first sight?"

"I know, it's crazy, right? It's the only explanation I have. Since then, she occupied my mind on a daily basis. When I saw her at The Havana, I knew that was my second chance. I didn't even sleep with her until just recently…" Ike admitted.

Stevie was confused. He knew that his father never indulged in one night stands, but since his mother died, he buried himself with work and barely had time to see women. Stevie assumed that once he was interested in one, his father would take her immediately to his bed. He was wrong. He could tell by his father's tone of voice that he meant every single word.

"And when we kissed for the first time…" Ike sighed, staring at his sons. "Everything suddenly felt right in the world, like we were meant to kiss at that exact moment. I know she's younger than me, but dammit, I—"

"You love her," Danny finished.

Ike nodded slowly. "I do. I love her…"

Stevie stood up and placed his cigarette down onto the ashtray to expel the fire. He pocketed his hands into his slacks and smiled. "Then, I guess Danny and I have to get this girl back."

Ike smiled sadly, "Don't hurt yourself, okay? If it's too dangerous, you both get out of there. I love Sisi, but I also love you both."

Danny smiled, walking around Ike's desk to kiss his father's forehead. "You're talking to the future D.A., dad. We've got this handled."

Ike looked up at them, reaching out to rest his hands on their own. "I'm proud of you both, do you know that? After everything that we all have been through, you both and Lauren have kept me sane. I wouldn't have done all of this without you all," he admitted.

Stevie kissed Ike's temple, gently patting his father's back. "We have all of this thanks to _you_. We'll handle Ben. You handle Senator Sloat. He's arriving in a couple of hours."

Ike nodded, "Victor and I will be here. Make sure to give Vincent the rundown of your plans, okay? No one plays hero."

"We're going to gather information from either Bel or Al first. Then, we'll come up with a plan to take Sisi from wherever Ben is holding her," Stevie said.

"All right, son. I love you both…"

"We love you too, dad," Danny smiled, slowly leaving his office with his older brother.

Stevie looked over at Danny and cleared his throat. "The Atlantis?"

Danny nodded, "Al will be there. If we can't get any information out of him, we'll try Bel. If that doesn't go through, we'll be their personal butler boys when they're gambling in Ben's cabana."

"Sounds like a very thorough plan."

"It has to be, Stevie."

"We can do this," Stevie smiled. "Ben has _no_ idea who he's messing with."

Danny nodded in agreement. "We're going to get Sisi back.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

Ike prepared for Senator Sloat's arrival. However, just as he was getting ready to meet the man in the lobby, Ben entered his office with a briefcase in tow. He stared at the other man, trying to keep a neutral expression despite the raging frustration he felt in his veins.

"Isaac," he smiled. "Good morning."

"Ben," Ike nodded. "What do I owe this spontaneous visit?"

"I figure that I should give you an incentive. Use it wisely." Ben set the briefcase down onto his desk and walked towards Ike, clasping his shoulder. "Senator Sloat is coming to Miami today, right?"

"That's right. I'm supposed to be greeting him at the lobby in fifteen minutes."

"Great. Remember what we talked about…" he threatened.

"I know, Ben. I know."

"Thought you needed a reminder. All right. I'll leave you to work that Ike Evans charm." Ben left the office, grinning to himself. Quickly, Ike walked to his desk and opened the briefcase, clearing his throat at the sight of money packed to the brim. There had to be at least one hundred thousand dollars in here. Then, Ike realized what this was for. Ben wanted Ike to bribe Senator Sloat.

With a heavy sigh, he placed the briefcase into his safe behind a painting and secured it. Ike needed to make sure the Senator was comfortable and having fun before talking business. He had to be patient for this entire process. He would see Sisi soon enough.

Ike whipped his head when he heard a knock on his door. Turning to see Victor, he straightened his tie and left his office.

"Senator Sloat is in the lobby, Ike."

"Thanks, Victor."

They walked towards the front entrance of the hotel before Victor gently set Ike aside. "Are what the boys saying true, Ike?"

"About?"

"This woman…"

Ike sighed, "We have a hunch."

"She means a lot to you?"

"As much as Molly did…"

Victor nodded, gripping Ike's shoulder. "We'll get her back. Let's handle Senator Sloat first."

"Thank you, Vic."

Ike ran a hand over his face before he noticed Senator Sloat looking around the lobby with fascinated eyes and an entitled grin. His eyes lingered on many of the passing women, but as the Senator finally caught sight of Ike, his grin broadened.

"The famous Ike Evans!" he laughed obnoxiously.

"Senator Sloat," Ike smiled, extending his hand out for the other man to shake. "It's an absolute pleasure to have you stay with us at the Miramar Playa."

"Ike Evans, it's a pleasure to be here," he grinned. "Now, where's my suite?"

Ike maintained a professional smile, leading him to the elevators. When it opened, he noticed one of his workers, Elena, standing inside. He nodded in her direction and stepped onto the elevator, telling Elena the designated floor.

Senator Sloat let his eyes obviously linger on her backside, grinning. "You've got quite the set of employees working here, Ike."

"I like to keep it diverse," he nodded. "They're all good workers."

"Even this one?" Senator Sloat grinned, slapping her backside roughly. Elena froze, but ultimately, giggled and seductively looked over her shoulder at the Senator.

Ike sighed, his hands curling into fists. He hated the way he was looking at women and the fact that Senator Sloat had the audacity to assault a woman in front of him made him sick. He wanted to put him in his place, but Ike remembered what he needed to do. He would have to apologize to Elena later.

Once the elevator doors open, Ike let Senator Sloat out first before turning around to Elena. "I apologize for that, Elena."

"It's all right, Mr. Evans," she replied, nodding in his direction.

Ike sighed and exited the elevator, showing the Senator to his designated suite. As the door opened, the other man grinned and walked around the living space with an impressive look on his face.

"Well, I'll be damned! Wow!"

"I'm taking you like it?" Ike smiled.

"Like it? I love it, Ike. Wow. This is great!"

"I'll let you get settled in, Senator Sloat. I'll be at the Atlantis later today if you want to catch a drink," Ike offered.

"I'll be there. Thank you," he smiled.

* * *

Danny was at the counter of the bar, sitting on a stool while Stevie was on the other side, making drinks for guests. His eyes wandered and when he noticed Al entering the Atlantis, he nodded subtly in Danny's attention.

"Showtime," Stevie mumbled.

Al walked to the counter, leaning against it as he glanced over at Danny. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, Al. Ben give you a break?" he teased.

Stevie smiled, "What can I get for you, Al?"

"You know, I think I like you more than Stevie," Al chuckled. "I'll get a scotch on the rocks. Thanks."

"So, kid," Al began. "You got a girlfriend yet? I see Stevie with a different girl every other day, but I never see you with one."

Danny shrugged. "No, not really."

"Not really? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means I'm working on it," Danny laughed. "She's going to leave anyway, so why try, right?"

"Shame. Maybe I'll ask Ben if he knows any girls your age." Al nodded, taking the glass once Stevie set it on the counter for him.

"I wouldn't mind. Ben seems to have all the pretty girls hanging around him," Danny smiled.

"You should see the broad he has now. Absolutely _perfect_ ," Al slipped, bringing the glass to his lips as he took a sip of the alcohol.

Stevie cleared his throat, leaving the two to talk but maintaining his proximity so he could eavesdrop.

"Ben's got a girl? How come I never see her around? Usually, he's the type to flaunt his new woman," Danny observed.

"She's playing a bit hard to get right now, but all in due time, she'll give in. Most do. Ben's a powerful man, Danny. Women love a man who has power."

"And money," Danny laughed.

Al chuckled, raising his glass. "That too. Tell your pops that Ben would like to see him later tonight. Have a good one, kid."

"Will do, Al. Thanks."

Stevie made sure Al had left the Atlantis before walking back to Danny. When his younger brother ordered a beer, he arched a brow and realized that their assumption was not an assumption at all. It was the truth and now they needed to figure out a way to get her out.

"Al said that Ben has a girl that is playing hard to get…" Danny whispered. "I've got a damn good feeling it's Sisi."

"What's our next move then?" Stevie asked.

"There's no way we can get to his mansion. I guess we just have to wait and hope that dad makes sure Senator Sloat votes to legalize gambling."

"We can't just have her stay there, Danny."

"Don't you think I know that? I know here more than you do, Stevie. I care about her a lot, but if we go in there, we're not only putting her in danger, but we're putting dad in a tough situation too," he sighed.

"What are we supposed to tell dad? Do you think he's going to let her stay with Ben now that we know he's got her?" Stevie asked.

"No, but dad is smart enough to not put her in anymore danger than she already is. We just have to hope that Ben can let dad know that she's okay…"

"Yeah, only if Ben admits to taking her," Stevie pointed out.

"Let's just hope Senator Sloat agrees to vote for what Ben wants," Danny sighed, downing the rest of his beer in one gulp.

* * *

Stevie looked up from the Atlantis when he noticed his father and Senator Sloat entering. It had been hours since Danny had spoken with Al, but as he watched his father sit at one of the booths, he could tell he was stressing out.

"What do you want to drink, Senator?" Ike asked.

"I'll have what you're having, Ike," he smiled.

Ike stood from the booth and excused himself, walking to the bar to order two drinks. Stevie looked up at Ike hopefully, pouring the right amount of alcohol into each glass.

"How's it looking?" Stevie asked.

"We'll see after this casual meeting. Any news on your end?"

Stevie cleared his throat. "He's got her, dad…"

"And you're sure?" Ike sighed, his face dropping.

"Al practically admitted it to Danny."

"When I'm done with Senator Sloat, I want to speak with the both of you back in my room, all right?" Ike asked.

"Yes, sir."

Ike grabbed the glasses and forced a smile, ridding his thoughts of Sisi and Ben. He sat across from the Senator and set his drink down in front of him as Ike relaxed into the booth.

"How are you liking the Miramar Playa so far, Senator?" Ike asked.

"It's definitely different where I come from, and I do appreciate your generous hospitality, Ike."

"Of course," he smiled. "Do you have any plans while you're here in Miami?"

"I've got a few meetings I need to attend… You know, government top-secret shit," he laughed. "Other than that, it's kind of like a paid vacation. I work for one day and the rest, I get to relax."

Victor entered the Atlantis with a video camera in hand. He hid amongst the shadows and faced it directly towards Senator Sloat and Ike.

"What's your stance on gambling, Senator?" Ike asked.

"And I knew this topic was coming up," he laughed. "I'm partial to it at the moment. I'm the only one who hasn't made a decision."

"If you do legalize gambling, Senator, you'll be lessening the crime rates all over the world. By making it illegal, people are just going to continue doing it under the table. You won't get anything accomplished by making it illegal."

Senator Sloat leaned against the table, looking at Ike with an arched brow. "What are you saying, Ike?"

"Legalize gambling, Senator."

"For whose sake? Yours?"

"Does it matter, Senator? Legalize gambling." Ike pulled out an envelope from his jacket and slide it across the table, clearly in the line of sight of the camera to see. Victor made sure to zoom in on the Senator, recording that he was looking through the envelope before finally pocketing it into his jacket.

"Okay, Ike. You've got yourself a deal." Senator Sloat grinned, extending his hand to shake with Ike's.

Ike nodded, looking up at Judi. She quickly sat on the Senator's lap who looked eagerly up at Ike.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Welcome to Miami, Senator Sloat." Ike smiled, standing from the booth to leave the two alone. He glanced at Stevie and nodded, leaving Atlantis to head to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Ike had removed his blazer and tie. He was pacing out on the balcony with thoughts of Sisi. Was she eating? Was Ben abusing her? Was she still _alive_? The lingering thoughts filled his mind, and he was slowly losing it.

Ike heard the doors open and looked up to see his two sons accompanied with Vincent and Victor. He downed his drink and entered his room, looking at Victor who presented him with a tape.

"Everything you need is there, Ike."

"Thank you, Vic…"

"What's our next move?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to give Ben Diamond a call."


	12. Chapter 12

That following morning, Ike was in his kitchen with the phone sitting at the table. Danny and Stevie were sitting with him, nervous for what was to come. They had Senator Sloat guarantee his vote to legalize gambling and Ike had given the man Ben's money. If Senator Sloat decided to go back against his word, not only would he be in trouble, but so would Ike.

"Dad, remember, don't say anything. Right now, we have the upper hand because Ben assumes you don't know that he has taken Sisi," Danny advised. "It's best that we keep it that way."

"I haven't seen her in over a week, Danny. I don't even know if she's alive."

"She's alive," Stevie answered. "She's alive."

Danny nodded, "Al said that she's playing hard to get, that she's going to come around one day. That means she's alive, dad. We have to think positive…"

Ike sighed, lighting his cigar. "I just—I want her back."

"I know… We'll get her back, but we have to go through this levelheaded," Danny said.

Ike nodded, picking up the phone and dialing Ben's number. He didn't care if it was early for the other man. Ike wanted him to know that he held up his end of the deal and now, he wanted Sisi back.

After a couple of rings, Ben answered with a husky voice. "Hello?"

"Ben, it's Ike." Ike heard some background noice that sounded like the other man was shuffling something in the distance. He cleared his throat quietly and waited for Ben to speak.

"Isaac… You're calling a bit early. What can I do for you?"

Ike tightened his jaw. "It's settled. Senator Sloat said he will vote to legalize gambling."

"That's great news, Isaac. Great, great news. Since you held up your end of the deal, how about I give you a reward?" Ben grinned.

"A reward?" Ike asked, confused.

"Yes… Someone here would like to talk to you," Ben chuckled. "Say hello, sweetheart."

"I—Ike?" Sisi whispered into the phone.

* * *

Sisi didn't know how dangerous Ben was, but after he had the audacity to hit her, she remained quiet. She bit her tongue on many occasions, realizing that talking about to the other man was no use. He had control. She didn't.

Sisi remained sitting in a chair in the middle of the basement. The large room was void of any windows, so she didn't know how much time had passed. They fed her three meals every day and had given her nice clothes to change into every morning. Despite being a prisoner, Ben treated her like she was important.

The only difference was she was tied to a chair most of the time.

After the first couple of days, Sisi realized that Ben wasn't going to let her go that easily. He was using her to his advantage. She wondered if Ike was aware that she was missing. Did he care if she didn't attend class, or if she stopped calling his office? Since she was sitting in the middle of the basement, she had time to think about Ike more and more as time passed. She didn't know what it was about him, but Sisi could see a future with him. A _long-term_ future.

Though, her daydreams were always interrupted by Ben or his men. She didn't mind Al because he just leaned against the wall and smoked a cigar until his shift was over. She _hated_ when Ben showed his face, though. While he said he would never touch her, that didn't mean he wouldn't allow his eyes to rake every inch of her body.

More and more, Ben lingered around her. His eyes would drop to the crevice between her breasts, to her exposed legs, her plump lips, her alluring eyes. Ben was enamored with her, but only because Ike had her first.

Sisi felt violated just from the way he looked at her. The way Ben spoke to her also made her uncomfortable, but she wasn't in any way shape or form to argue or fight back. She had to remain patient and hope that Ike would find her.

It was early that morning when Ben entered the basement. Her eyes fluttered open to watch him charge towards her with a grin on his face and a phone in the other.

Without much warning, Ben held the phone to her ear and grinned. "Say hello, sweetheart."

Then, she heard _his_ voice. It was Ike.

"Hello?"

"I—Ike?"

"Oh my god, baby…" Ike sighed, dropping his cigar on the ashtray. "Sisi, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't, okay?" she begged, tears now clouding her once sleepy eyes.

"Are you okay? Are they—"

Ben snatched the phone from Sisi's ear and held it to his own, smiling. "That's enough for today."

"Ben, you motherfucker!" Ike raged, standing from his seat. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Consider it another incentive, Isaac."

"Give her back. You got what you wanted!" Ike yelled.

"Not so fast, Isaac… Senator Sloat has a meeting this afternoon with the other government officials here in Miami. Once we _secure_ his vote and make sure that he is on our side, then you can have Sisi back."

"Don't fuckin' say her name," Ike growled. "I'll make sure Senator Sloat's vote is guaranteed… You make sure you bring Sisi back. _Safely_."

"Of course, Isaac. I'll never hurt her. She's too pretty," Ben chuckled, staring down at Sisi with lingering eyes. "Too, too pretty…"

"Don't touch her."

"Goodbye, Isaac."

"Ben? Ben! Shit!" Ike hung up the phone and stared down at the table, anger fueling in his veins.

"Dad?" Danny asked.

"I talked to Sisi… He has her. You were right."

"What do we do now?" Stevie asked.

Ike sighed, glancing down at his left hand where his wedding ring would occupy his ring finger. He had an idea and he hoped it would work. "For now, we do what he says and hope he holds up his end of the deal. I have some business to take care of. Stay here. Keep an eye out."

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to your aunt," Ike nodded.

"Aunt Meg?" Stevie asked. "Why?"

"She's going to buy out Ben, and he won't know what's going to fuckin' hit him."

* * *

Ike visited Meg Bannock at lunchtime. He had no choice but to plead his case to the woman that had a link with his past, with his late wife. Stepping onto the property made him sad, not because of the fact that he may be rejected, but because it had brought back so many memories about Molly.

Knocking on the large door, Ike removed his sunglasses. He was welcomed inside by one of Meg's butlers and told to wait in the main room. Ike paced, tears clouding his eyes at various photographs that were set on tables and hung on walls. Then, his mind drifted to Sisi. Ike knew that if Meg agreed to be his partner, he wasn't going to deal with any bad influences anymore. He had to follow his father's advice.

"Ike?" Meg called.

He slowly turned around, looking at her with a small smile. She looked so much like Molly with her alluring blue eyes and blonde hair. Tears slowly began to leak at the corner of his eyes and he took a deep breath before wiping it away.

"I need a favor…"

"You come here after—"

"I need you to buy out my partner," Ike said.

"Do you expect me to be in business with a man who took everything from my father?" Meg replied, appalled.

"Do you know why he let me have that property, Meg?"

"I don't—"

"Your father had one condition. If I were to sell my kids' inheritance, I can have the property. I can build the Miramar Playa, and I did. I sold away my children's future because of my decision. Every single penny I made had gone directly back to your family, Meg," he whispered.

"Molly approved of this?"

"She—She supported me. She believed in me, Meg." Ike looked away, wiping his eyes. "I miss her every day, Meg."

"Ike, I didn't know…"

"I need you to be my new partner. I'll give you thirty percent, Meg," he begged.

"Are you in trouble, Ike?"

He nodded, his eyes deviating to the floor. "Ben Diamond's got my girl… She's—She's the only woman I could see myself with other than Molly, Meg."

"You want me to buy out Ben Diamond? The Butcher?"

"Forty percent, Meg," he cried. "Please…"

"Did my father really ask you to sign away your children's inheritance in order for you to have the property?" Meg asked.

Ike nodded, "Everything I have made from that hotel was me making up for that decision."

She sighed, walking up to him. "We will have an equal partnership. You don't make decisions without consulting me, and I won't make decisions without consulting you."

"Yes, of course, Meg…"

"I have memories on that beach with Molly, Ike, and I've been more than ready to go back and make more with my niece and nephews," she smiled.

"You're always welcome there, Meg. Partner or not, I'd like to see you around there," he sighed. "I know we never got along, but—"

"I'll buy your partner out, Ike." Meg decided. "I know you trust me, and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."

"I'd never…"

"Then, you have yourself a deal, Ike Evans." Meg smiled.

Ike sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'll have the papers by the end tonight."

"All right, Ike."

"Thank you, Meg…"

* * *

Ike had walked into his office to find Danny and Stevie. He arched a brow and sat down, removing his blazer and loosening his tie.

"It's Ben," Danny mouthed.

Ike immediately grabbed the phone and lifted it to his ear, "Ben?"

"Isaac, there you are. I've feeling a bit more generous than this morning, so I have a special guest who wants to talk to you."

Suddenly, Ike heard her voice and he almost cried at the sound.

"Sisi?"

"H—Hi…"

"Hey, baby…" Ike bit his lower lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing all right… I miss you," she sighed.

"I'm going to get you outta there, okay? It'll be all right."

"Ike…" Sisi shook her head. "Don't. I'm fine. I'll be okay, Ike. You need to focus on your family. Focus on the Miramar Playa. I'll be all right."

Ike felt tears cloud his eyes once more. "No… Don't talk to like that…"

"You know, when I first saw you, my breath was taken away, Ike. You had this certain… Charm about you that I couldn't get enough of. Our dance was just as electrifying as our connection," Sisi smiled, shutting her eyes at the distant memory. "I'll be fine, Ike."

"I love you, Sisi… Goddammit, I love you, and I'm not going to let you talk like that!"

Then, he heard Ben's voice. Ike straightened up and tightened his jaw.

"You're making her cry, Isaac. That's not nice. Not nice at all," he laughed. "I suppose I should go and cheer her up."

"Don't fuckin' do anything to her, Ben!"

"Goodbye, Isaac. Please call again when you have more great news."

"Hello? Ben!" Ike hung up and almost flung the phone across the room. He sighed heavily and looked at Stevie and Danny who had witnessed everything. They hadn't seen their father break down like this in a long time and it was just as scary as it was the first time. The first, and only time being their mother's death.

"Dad?" Danny called.

"Let me know when Senator Sloat comes back from his meeting. I'm going out," Ike said. He pulled his blazer over himself and left his office with a tightened jaw.

"Dad!" Stevie ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"To see my father."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to merge the last two chapters together since it made much more sense in my mind lol. Anyway, we are at the end of this story, guys! Thank you to everyone who has read it and asked to be tagged, etc. I wouldn't have done this without all of you. Your excitement made me excited and in turn, I continued to write, so thank you so much! :-)

 **WARNING: SMUT!**

* * *

"I told you not to get involved with men like Ben Diamond, Isaac!" his father exclaimed, shaking his head. "You know better than to stoop down that low and ask that pig for help."

"Dad… I know." Ike sighed, sitting next to him on the couch. "I came here to ask you for help, to talk to you."

"Are you in trouble?"

Ike didn't respond.

"Isaac… Don't make me ask again."

"Yes, dad. I'm in trouble. I've been seeing this woman—who I think you'd like very much—and Ben took her. I don't know where she is, where Ben's hiding her. Just today, I found out she was still alive. It's been over a week now," Ike sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This girl mean a lot to you?" he asked.

Ike nodded, "Remember how you said that you fell in love with mom before you even realized it?"

"Yes…" his father responded.

"I feel the same way with this girl, dad. Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of her. I can hear her laugh, see her smile… And she's not even here," Ike shut his eyes, thinking back to what he had just said to Sisi before Ben took the phone earlier. Ike had admitted that he was in love with her.

"You love her," his father pointed out. "You will do anything in your power to get her back, Isaac. Ben is nothing but a hungry shark looking for someone to prey upon. Don't let his dangerous reputation take away from the fact that you are just as capable."

"He's got her, dad…"

"Then you get her back. Whatever you have to do in order for that to happen, you do it." His father wrapped his arm around his son's neck, pulling him in close as their foreheads rested against one another. "Once that's done, you make sure you don't involve yourself with a man like Ben anymore, do you understand me?"

"Yes…"

"I mean it, Isaac. The Miramar Playa is worth nothing compared to your life. Remember that."

Ike sighed, nodding. He kissed his father's cheek and smiled politely at the caregiver dressed in a nurse's outfit. He stood and pointed to his father with a nod. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you better. I'd love to meet this girl."

"You'd really like her, dad. Thank you."

"Be careful, son."

Ike nodded, leaving his father's house. The Senator was due back at the Miramar Playa any moment and Ike needed to make sure that he was voting for the right side.

* * *

Ike pulled up to the hotel quickly. He noticed Senator Sloat walking towards the Atlantis once he stepped inside. Ike caught sight of Victor, nodding in his direction to retrieve the tape. He quickly followed the Senator to the Atlantis, resting a hand on his shoulder when he finally caught up.

"Senator," Ike smiled.

The Senator glanced over at him, arching a brow but ultimately maintaining a small smile. "Ike, how are ya?"

"I'm doing great. How was the meeting, Senator Sloat?"

"Why don't I get myself a drink before we talk business? I was sitting in that conference room for so long and I would really like to relax," he chuckled.

"Of course. I'll be over there," Ike nodded, motioning to the booth in the corner. "Stevie, get whatever the Senator wants. It's on me."

Stevie nodded, preparing the Senator's drink. Ike walked to the booth and lit another cigarette. His hands were shaking with anticipation. Things needed to work the way he wanted them to. He needed Sisi back and he needed Ben out of his life for good.

Ike exhaled the smoke into the air once the Senator sat across from him. His eyes, once again, were lingering amongst the passing women. Ike finally had enough of it and quickly slammed his hand down onto the table, causing other guests to look his way in which he apologized with a smile.

"Stop looking at the women like they're a goddamn piece of meat, Senator Sloat. Fix where your gaze is or I will fix it for you," he glared.

"I don't think it's wise for you to threaten me, Ike. You're the one asking me for a favor."

"Right. A favor that you _agreed_ to take. Now, tell me, Senator Sloat, how was the meeting?"

"It went well," he smiled. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to vote to legalize gambling. Thank you for your generous donation, though."

Ike tightened his jaw. His anger was fueling once more. He could only think about Sisi, so he leaned forward as his voice dropped in a threatening tone. "You said you would vote to legalize it, Senator Sloat. I gave you money in order for that to happen. You gave me my word."

"Oh, please, Ike. Have you heard of an honest politician? No. I don't owe you anything."

"That money does not belong to me," Ike glared. "The money I gave you… You took. _Willingly_."

"You bribed me, Ike. That's a felony," Senator Sloat argued.

"And you accepted it."

"You have no proof."

"I have all the proof I need, Senator Sloat. I tried to be nice. I tried to play this my way, but you and everyone that I have encountered are so goddamn selfish that they are too blind by their own gain to realize what's going on," Ike spat.

"What are you trying to gain from this, Ike? Gambling will only hurt your business."

"It's not for me, Senator. Ben Diamond is a dangerous man. That money you accepted from me? It was _his_. I may be a dead man, but so are you, Senator Sloat. Vote to legalize gambling and you'll get to keep everything," Ike bargained. "If you don't, either you're dead or you're going to jail and thrown out of office."

The Senator glanced around the Atlantis with an uneasy look on his face. He didn't know if Ike was bluffing, but from the sudden change of Ike's demeanor, the Senator didn't want to take a chance.

"You said you had proof of me taking the money?"

"A friend of mine recorded our meeting, Senator. I don't want to have to use it against you. Please."

The Senator sighed, nodding as he downed his drink in one gulp. "Okay, okay. I'll vote to legalize gambling. I need your word that you won't release it."

"We'll just have to see when you make your announcement, Senator."

"You have my word, Ike."

"We'll see," Ike said, standing from the booth. "Have a good rest of your stay here at the Miramar Playa."

* * *

Ike had made it to his office after his meeting with the Senator. His mind was running constantly at the thoughts of Sisi, but ultimately, he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

He picked it up, hoping that it was Ben. "Hello?"

"Isaac," he grinned. "Are we good to go?"

"Ben, he's on your side. I made sure."

"How so?"

"I recorded the entire transaction of our meeting. He doesn't vote to legalize gambling, I release it and he's thrown out of office."

Ben laughed, "I knew you were smart, Isaac. Wow. That is great!"

"Can you bring Sisi back?" Ike asked.

"After the Senator makes his announcement… Then you can have her back. That is if she wants to go back."

"She will," he spat.

"Right," Ben chuckled. "Thank you, Isaac. I'll be in touch."

"Wait, Ben… Can I talk to her? Please?" Ike pleaded.

"Nope. Goodbye, Isaac."

Ike slammed the phone down onto his desk and glared, breathing heavily. He lit a cigarette and paced in his office. The Senator was supposed to give his statement today after the meeting and he hoped that Ben would keep his end of the deal. For now, he would have to wait.

* * *

"Your man stepped up," Ben chuckled, caressing Sisi's cheek gently. "It seems you get to go home sooner than you thought."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, biting her lower lip. "R—Really?"

"That is unless you want to stay here, with me…" he grinned.

"I'd like to go back to Ike."

He smiled, kissing her forehead lightly and making Sisi flinch at the contact. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Ben…"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," he winked. Ben pulled away and walked up the stairs, lighting a cigar on the way. Sisi sighed, staring at the empty basement as she tried to squirm from where she was sitting, but it was no hope. She was more than eager to leave and reunite with Ike.

Ben was in the living room with his men, watching the news on the television. Senator Sloat was due to show on the screen, and Ben eagerly waited for his arrival.

"Do you think Ike was bluffing?" Al asked.

Bel answered, "Ike's a good kid. He wasn't bluffing."

Ben chuckled, "I suppose we shall see. He gave this hillbilly my money and I hope it was worth it. If he doesn't legalize gambling, I'm going to have to teach Ike a lesson."

Suddenly, Senator Sloat appeared on the television. Ben leaned forward, exhaling smoke into the air as he waited for the words he wanted to hear. He noticed how the Senator looked slightly uneasy, but he figured it was due to the Miami heat.

"Senator! Senator Sloat! After today's meetings about gambling in Miami, have you all come to an agreement?!" a reporter asked.

Senator Sloat glanced around, noticing Ike standing in the back. With a clear of his throat, he smiled and nodded. "We have. The people of Miami have my vote to legalize gambling!"

An uproar of applause and cheers erupted from the small crowd that surrounded him. Ike nodded his thanks to the Senator and walked into his office, sitting down and letting out a sigh of relief. He stared at the phone, waiting for it to ring because he knew that Ben was watching.

"Holy shit. The kid made it happen," Bel laughed. "Senator Sloat's on our side, Ben."

Ben grinned excitedly. He stood up and motioned for his butler to retrieve him a drink. "Grab the girl. Ike's going to get an early present today."

* * *

The call never came and Ike decided to go up to his room instead. He changed into his navy-blue pajamas, taking in the silence of his hotel suite. Lauren had left to spend the night with a few friends and Ike was more than eager to allow her to attend. He didn't need his little girl to see how stressed out he was.

Ike retreated into his bedroom, lying down and staring at the ceiling. With a heavy sigh, he shut his eyes and hoped that he could fall asleep.

Danny and Stevie were cleaning up in the Atlantis, talking about today's events with Senator Sloat. They were still wondering where Sisi was, but when Ray-Ray, a bellboy, called for them, they arched a brow.

"What is it, Ray?" Stevie asked.

"There's a girl asking for Ike in the lobby… She looks distressed. Should I call the police?"

Danny widened his eyes. "No… Ray, call my dad. Tell him to come down here. Now."

Suddenly, both young men ran out of the bar to the main lobby. Their eyes caught sight of Sisi who looked lost and innocent. Danny's heart broke at the sight and as he approached her, Sisi turned to look at him and immediately erupted in tears.

"Hey… Hey, you're okay…" Danny soothed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "We've got you, okay? We've got you…"

Sisi cried against him, holding onto him tightly as if she was afraid someone was going to take her again. Her tears stained his shirt, shaking against his strong frame.

Then, she heard _his_ voice. Slowly, Sisi pulled away from Danny to wipe her eyes, turning around slowly. Ike stood with sad eyes, but with overall relief on his features.

"Sisi…" he called out. "Baby…"

Sisi ran up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Ike's arms immediately wrapped around her tightly, kissing along her neck repeatedly. He held her against his own body, never wanting to let go.

"Let's get you upstairs, okay?" he whispered.

Sisi nodded, pulling back to look up at him. "Okay…"

"Danny, Stevie… Get to bed. Thank you. And Ray-Ray, thank you for notifying me. You can take the rest of the night off."

Ike led Sisi to the elevators, his arms tight around her frame. Once inside, Ike turned Sisi to face him as he cupped her cheeks, staring into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Sisi nodded, lightly pecking his lips. "I am now…"

Once the doors opened, Ike led her down the hallway and to his penthouse. He shut the door and locked it behind him. Ike brought her to his bedroom where she immediately went to the bathroom. He sighed and grabbed one of his white t-shirts and placed it on the counter of the sink.

Ike walked back to his bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed, listening to the running water in the other room. He couldn't believe it. Ben had kept his word and now, he was sure that he was never going to come anywhere near Sisi or his family again.

Ike was lost in his thoughts when Sisi stepped out of the bathroom in his large t-shirt and wet hair. She gently ran a hand across his shoulders and he looked up, staring into her eyes.

"I should have never treated you the way I did…" Ike sighed. "I didn't want to let you go. I thought I was keeping you safe—"

Sisi leaned down to peck his lips, shutting her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Stop…" Sisi sighed. "I'm okay…"

Ike picked her up and set her on the bed carefully, instantly climbing in next to her. His arms moved to wrap around her frame as he inhaled her intoxicating scent that he missed so much.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked quietly.

Sisi shook her head. "They didn't do anything to me. Kept me down in his basement for who knows how long."

Ike sighed, shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Sisi shook her head and rested a hand on his chest. "I love you too, Ike."

Suddenly, he froze and opened his eyes to look at her. With a clear of his throat, Ike leaned in to press his lips against hers. Sisi immediately welcomed it, parting her lips for him. He slid his tongue past her lips, his hands moving to her waist as he hovered above her once he rolled her onto his back.

"I want you," she mumbled. "I _need_ you, Ike."

Ike looked down at her after pulling away from the kiss. His hands lifted the shirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. His throbbing erection pushed against his pajama pants and instantly, he pulled it down past his waist to relieve pressure.

Sisi licked her lips and parted her legs, grasping his cock and sliding the tip along her slit. She was becoming wet at the warm sensation, and she shut her eyes, feeling his lips move along her jawline down to her neck.

"You're always going to be safe with me," he whispered, slowly sliding into her unexpectedly.

Ike groaned, pressing his hands on the mattress as his hips slowly moved. Sisi moaned quietly, staring up at him as her eyes continued to flutter every time he shifted forward.

Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze as their pleasurable sensations heightened with each movement. Ike felt her walls tighten around his shaft with each thrust, his eyes looking deep into her soul as their moans mixed in with one another to fill the room.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly. "So goddamn much."

Sisi's eyes fluttered, feeling him push against her inner walls once he filled her to the brim. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek, brushing it against his skin as she leaned up slightly to kiss his jawline.

"I love you too," she moaned, shutting her eyes when Ike began to pick up the pace.

Now that she was safe, Ike was never going to let her go.

"Come for me," he said. "Come for me, Sisi…"

She shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down with her. Their lips pressed against one another and immediately, Ike's hips began to falter in speed. He could feel that he was close too.

Sisi parted her lips to let out a loud moan, pulling away from the kiss as her body shook with the sudden pleasure that hit her like a freight train. Ike groaned, burying his face against her neck as his hips continued to move in and out of her tightened walls.

Suddenly, Ike thrust into her one last time and released his warm seed into her. He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly as his hands collapsed down onto her hips. He slowed his movements, pulling out of her as he looked down at her. Ike slowly rolled off of her, pulling his pants up and bringing her into his arms.

Sisi sighed contentedly, reveling in his warm embrace.

"I'm done doing business with Ben," he admitted.

"I don't know if he'll be okay with that…"

Ike shook his head, cupping her cheek. "My first wife… Her sister is going to buy him out. She's going to be my newest partner and now that gambling is legal, he'll be leaving Miami and heading to where gambling will thrive…"

Sisi arched a brow, resting her hand on his chest. "Las Vegas?"

He nodded, smiling. "Far, far away from here, from my family, and from _you_ …"

"I love you, Ike," she whispered.

"I love you too, Sisi."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
